


Сквозь тысячи лет (Through thousands years)

by NikasSlav



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikasSlav/pseuds/NikasSlav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вольное продолжение произведений Энн Маккефри. Нитей больше нет, и нужны ли Всадники Перну?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сквозь тысячи лет (Through thousands years)

Посвящается Энн Маккефри

\- творцу самого потрясающего мира

Пролог  
Когда человечество впервые обнаружило Перн, третью планету в системе Ракбата, что в созвездии Стрельца, никто не догадывался о смертельной опасности, что несла следом за собой странная блуждающая планета, раз в двести лет проходившая вблизи от Перна. Уставшие от галактических войн колонисты были счастливы поселиться на благодатной планете, вдали от влиятельных корпораций и технократии Земли, зашедшей в тупик.  
Но вот прошло несколько лет, и с небес на землю Перна посыпались Нити - хищные неразумные существа, формой напоминавшие серебряные нити. Они пожирали любую органику, стремясь выжить на враждебной им планете - но вскоре всё равно погибали, успев нанести непоправимый экологический ущерб. Первые же Падения Нитей унесли жизни многих землян, но на их защиту встали храбрые огненные ящерицы - местный биологический вид, приспособившийся выпускать пламя и уничтожать Нити. Возблагодарив маленьких дракончиков за чудесное спасение, колонисты решились на невиданный доселе генетический эксперимент - вывести более крупный вид огненных ящериц. И вскоре из яиц вылупились могучие огнедышащие драконы, тут же нашедшие себе верных друзей в лице людей. Имея телепатические и телепортационные способности, драконы прекрасно уживались с людьми, отвечающими им полной благодарностью и взаимопониманием. Пройдя Запечатление с новорождённым драконом, человек на всю оставшуюся жизнь становился другом этого прекрасного и могучего существа. Связь была настолько тесной, что при гибели всадника погибал и дракон, навсегда уходя в Промежуток - вневременной и внепространственный мир, где царили тьма и холод. Если же, наоборот, погибал дракон, то его всадник всю оставшуюся жизнь носил на себе печать мрака и отчаяния, а мог и покончить самоубийством.  
Когда первые драконы поднялись в воздух, чтобы уничтожить Нити, их всадники стали народными героями, защитившими планету от врага. Первое Падение, длившееся почти пятьдесят лет, было временем всадников, самоотверженно боровшихся с Нитями. Но и после того, как блуждающая планета, называемая Алой Звездой, ушла от Перна, драконы и всадники заслужили почёт.  
Так Перн, полностью забытый землянами и другими космическими цивилизациями, две с половиной тысячи лет, или Оборотов, как их называли периниты, успешно оборонялся от космического врага. Разное случалось за это время - постепенно исчезала память о Земле, три сильных эпидемии чуть не уничтожили всё население планеты, да и всадники не всегда оказывались в почёте, особенно во время длинных Прохождений, когда Алая Звезда располагалась далеко от Перна и возвращалась к нему лишь спустя четыреста Оборотов. Но вот закончился второй длинный Интервал, и пришло время великих свершений. Лесса и Ф'лар, Предводители последнего на Перне Вейра - так назывались поселения Всадников - Бенден, прилагают все силы, чтобы снова дать отпор Нитям. Лесса, рискнув собой и жизнью единственной на Перне золотой королевы драконов, отправляется в прошлое на четыреста Оборотов, чтобы привести в будущее пять оставшихся Вейров. Обнаружив способность драконов перемещаться в Промежутке не только сквозь пространство, но и сквозь время, Лесса не смогла сдержать свой порыв, призывавший её дать Перну защиту - ибо одного Вейра было недостаточно.  
И снова всадники дают бой Нитям, становясь героями. Но вот перед Ф'ларом возник вопрос - а что, если уничтожить Нити навсегда? В поисках ответа на вопрос о будущем Перна предводители Бендена, а также юный лорд Джексом и представители цеха арфистов отправляются на Южный континент, откуда их предки некогда вынуждены были переселиться на север, в безопасные пещеры-холды. И вскоре исследования континента увенчались успехом - всадники обнаружили самое первое поселение колонистов, засыпанное остывшей вулканической лавой и пеплом. Раскопки Посадочной площадки сперва ни к чему не привели, однако вскоре был найден древний суперкомпьютер, защищённый термостойкими плитами. Как вскоре выяснилось, в компьютере изначально собиралась вся информация о Перне, а впоследствии в него заложили программу, нацеленную на поиск компьютером решения задачи уничтожения Нитей. Игипс - Искусственная Голосовая Информационно-Поисковая Система - рассказал перинитам об их прошлом и дал надежду на будущее. В течение нескольких Оборотов всадники всех Вейров Перна готовились к финальной стадии плана Игипса. Программа компьютера рассчитала, что если сбросить на поверхность безжизненной планеты двигатели тех космических кораблей, на которых прилетели колонисты, и устроить взрыв, то орбита Алой Звезды изменится, и она больше никогда не будет угрожать Перну. И вот, ведомые Джексомом, чей дракон всегда точно знал, в каком времени он находится, и опытным Ф'ларом, всадники Вейров совершают три фантастических перелёта через Промежуток - прямиком к поверхности Алой Звезды, а точнее - безжизненной планеты-скиталицы. При этом два из этих полётов оказались полётами сквозь время - единственное логическое объяснение долгих Прохождений Алой Звезды было то, что на ней уже свершились взрывы, подобные задуманному Игипсом. Всадники полностью выполнили запланированное суперкомпьютером, и древняя машина вскоре прекратила свои функции, посчитав, что дальнейшая жизнь на Перне не может зависеть от высоких технологий.  
Имена Лессы, отправившейся на четыреста Оборотов назад, и Джексома, неоднократно перемещавшегося как в будущее Перна - на пятьдесят Оборотов, так и в прошлое - на целых тысячу семьсот Оборотов - навсегда останутся в истории планеты. Но есть и ещё несколько великолепных, потрясающих полётов сквозь время, о которых мы и хотим вам рассказать... 

 

Глава 1

Бенден-Вейр, Южный Вейр, 5 число 7 месяца 2568 Оборота по летоисчислению перинитов

Вдруг мальчишка увидал

Яйца мертвенный овал...

-Что ж оно никак не треснет?

Дёрнулся мальчонка с места...

-Ну, давай же, вылезай!

Скорлупу бей-разбивай!

Ты ведь должен, должен жить!

Как могли тебя забыть?

Бедный маленький дракон

Сбросил леденящий сон:

"Вырвусь, вырвусь на свободу!

Ведь могучего я роду!"

Менолли "Запечатление Рут'а"*  
Последняя восторженная нота "Баллады о почестях драконам" отзвучала, и публика стоя приветствовала арфиста - песнь была исполнена воистину потрясающе, да и к тому же не устарела с окончанием Прохождения. Некоторые периниты всё еще считали Всадников отбросами общества, хотя те вот уже более тридцати Оборотов являлись совершенно независимым цехом Перна.  
Арфист Круф, откланиваясь перед благодарной публикой, решил напомнить присутствующим одну необычную историю, случившуюся на площадке Рождений Бендена много Оборотов назад. Сыграв первые аккорды "Запечатления Рут'а", арфист заметил уважительный кивок Г'бола, нынешнего предводителя Бенден-Вейра - песня пришлась как раз к месту, особенно если учесть, что один из драконов прошел Запечатление с сидевшим в первом зрительском ряду сынишкой одного из холдеров. Впрочем, последний должен гордиться своим отроком - бронзовый дракон решительно отверг всех претендентов и двинулся прямиком к юноше, который мигом всё понял и выскочил навстречу новорождённому. К тому же, у холдера был ещё один сын. В конце концов, стать всадником именно Бендена - весьма престижно, так что владелец малого холда жаловаться не будет.  
После праздника окончания последнего Прохождения Нитей многие всадники по праву переселились на Южный континент, заселяя и исследуя его необъятные просторы; но другие не решились покидать северные Вейры, отлично подходящие для наблюдений за звёздным небом. Полностью опустел только холодный Вейр Плоскогорье; его всадники во главе с постаревшим Г'биром отправились на остров Йерне, где мятежный холдер Фенол (сын того самого Денола, отбившего остров у лорда Торика) любезно предоставил в распоряжение всадников скалистую часть острова, мало исследованную. Всадники Плоскогорья с удивлением обнаружили там древнюю тюрьму, а также старые пещеры, обустроенные под вейры для драконов**. Выяснить, что там делали драконы и откуда на острове единственная на Перне тюрьма (а что это именно тюрьма, подтверждали файлы Игипса), так и не удалось, зато Г'бир сотоварищи отлично устроились на острове, одновременно защищая его от посягательств лорда Безика.  
В других северных Вейрах осталось чуть больше, чем по сотне драконов в каждом; Бенден оказался самым густонаселённым - почти три сотни всадников остались здесь жить; удалось даже восстановить старый Южный Вейр, землю которого Безик считал непригодной для проживания, зато всадники отсюда также вели наблюдения - и не только за звёздным небом. Впрочем, в последнее время лорд Южного пытался вернуть себе эту землю, но не имел на нее никаких прав - Вейр изначально был открыт всадниками Бендена.  
Нынешнее Рождение удалось на славу - двадцать новых дракончиков, из них четыре бронзовых, да ещё и королева, доставшаяся наиболее достойной кандидатке - а та была внучкой самого лорда Джексома, песнь о котором сейчас исполнял арфист. Г'бол с удовольствием вспомнил прошлый брачный полёт старшей королевы Бендена. Жаль, что это последняя её кладка - завтра старая королева уйдёт в Промежуток вместе со своей всадницей, Талиной***. Прошлые Предводители Вейра, мужественный Ф'лар, сохранивший былое достоинство даже в своём уже приличном возрасте, и Лесса, с годами ставшая ещё более миниатюрной, но не потерявшая былого обаяния, удалились от дел, чтобы заслуженно отдохнуть вместе с сыном в вейр-холде Хонсю. Теперь предводителем Бендена суждено стать тому, чей дракон догонит в брачном полёте молодую Акрит'у, королеву Ниллы. Девушка вроде как симпатизировала Г'болу, но вот справится ли его уже довольно старый дракон с темпом, что задаст резвая Акрит'а? К тому же, предыдущий полёт молодой королевы сделал спутником Ниллы молодого К'вена...  
От размышлений Г'бола оторвал рёв собственного бронзового. Миррет' воинственно расправил крылья и подлетел ближе к пещере, где праздновали состоявшееся Рождение. Следом за Миррет'ом взревели и остальные драконы Бендена.  
\- Что это там происходит?! - с нескрываемым раздражением вопросил лорд Безик - нынешний владетель Южного холда, вечно недовольный действиями всадников. Увы, его пришлось пригласить на Рождение - одним из кандидатов был племянник Безика. Чересчур гордый и уверенный в себе юноша так и не получил дракона, и сейчас Безик вместе с племянником сидели донельзя злые, собираясь удрать с праздника при первой же возможности. Про лорда Южного ходили анекдоты, что, стань он вдруг всадником, имя получил бы вполне соответствующее - Б'зик.  
\- Ничего, просто драконы... ревут... - вспомнил Г'бол старую шутку самого Ф'лара, а сам тем временем обратился к Миррет'у: "Что там случилось?!".  
"Дракон, дракон падает!!!" - встревоженно ответил бронзовый. По реакции остальных всадников, находившихся внутри, стало понятно, что они слышат то же самое и от собственных драконов.  
Такого, чтобы дракон ПАДАЛ, не было со времён Ф'нора и Кант'а! Несмотря на успокаивающие жесты Г'бола, всадники вскочили со своих мест. Поднялась суматоха, каждый всадник стремился выбежать из пещеры к своему дракону, чтобы поспешить на выручку... Безик что-то верещал про безответственное племя всадников, Круф закончил песню на полуслове - в поднявшемся шуме нельзя было услышать даже самого себя.  
"Как бы не потревожить новорождённых драконов", - подумал Г'бол. Счастливые мальчишки как раз вышли наружу покормить своих новых друзей, и наверняка испугались рёва старших драконов. К тому же, на Вейр уже опустилась ночь - сегодняшнее Рождение произошло поздним вечером, и сейчас в небесах уже ярко сияли звёзды да бросали тусклые отблески два лунных серпа. - "Где падает дракон, Миррет'? И кто именно падает?".  
"Возле старого Южного Вейра. Кто именно - не могу понять. И дракон, и всадница не могут прийти в себя..."  
"Всадница?!!! - удивился Г'бол. - Странно, золотые обычно не рискуют... Неужели кто-то летал на Алую Звезду?!! Миррет', что говорят драконы Южного?"  
"Они сообщают, что падает золотая, причём преклонных лет. Но ведь все королевы сегодня заняты?" - бронзовый и его всадник могли только теряться в догадках.  
Действительно, всадницы золотых королев сегодня собрались на Посадочной площадке, чтобы обсудить дела Вейров без, как говорили сами женщины, "мужской руки". Такие своеобразные Встречи не Предводителей, а госпож Вейра стали традицией несколько Оборотов назад. Все всадницы золотых преклонного возраста - кроме, конечно, бенденской старшей, были сегодня именно на такой Встрече.  
Тут встревожился и сам Г'бол. Оставив Безика в ярости посылать проклятия всадникам, а гостей в недоумении переговариваться меж собой, предводитель кивнул Круфу, чтобы тот попробовал всех успокоить, а сам поспешил к своему дракону - многие всадники уже взлетели, и лишь наставник молодёжи озадаченно смотрел в разбиваемый драконьими крылами ночной полумрак...  
Благодаря тому, что всадники Бендена с некоторых пор стали оставлять свою лётную одежду прямо там, где обычно сидели на драконе, либо рядом с собственным вейром, поднять Крылья в воздух удалось практически сразу. Миррет', взлетев, передал необходимые координаты остальным драконам, уже кружившим над Вейром - и ринулся в Промежуток.  
Лёд на несколько мгновений сковал тело Г'бола, но вот он уже греется под почти закатившимся за горизонт южным солнышком... Почти закатившимся?  
"Миррет', ты что, прыгнул во времени?" - удивился всадник.  
"Мы должны успеть", - рассудительно ответил дракон. - "Слезай и беги с остальными к Южному - а мы полетим".  
Что ж, если вспомнить историю Ф'нора, то там драконы помогли Кант'у своими телами, организовав своеобразную воздушную лестницу. Всадники здесь лишь помешают, но им лучше находиться поблизости, чтобы контролировать действия драконов. Ландшафт Южного сильно отличался от чаши Бендена - здесь произрастали практически сплошные джунгли, и только несколько скал громоздились вокруг плато, где располагался Вейр. Перемещать золотую никто не рискнул бы - слишком быстро все происходило, и вряд ли драконы смогли бы контролировать королеву при телекинезе.  
Крикнув спешно слезавшим с драконов всадникам, чтоб следовали за ним, Г'бол уверенно направился по тропинке, ведущей к старому Южному Вейру. Впрочем, вскоре ему пришлось перейти на бег - Миррет' и остальные драконы явно не собирались ждать своих нерасторопных друзей. Тем временем закат уже отгорел, и на небе робко загорались первые звёзды, а с ними стали видны и серпы Тимора и Белиора. На секунду подняв голову, Г'бол едва не споткнулся - такая восхитительная открылась ему картина. Чуть больше трёх сотен драконов мощно махали крыльями, набирая скорость после взлёта. Бронзовые, синие, коричневые, зелёные драконы затмили свет едва проступивших звёзд!  
Но ситуация не располагала к долгому любованию мощью драконов - замешкавшегося на секунду Предводителя уже обгоняли другие всадники. С трудом оторвавшись от созерцания величественного зрелища, Г'бол продолжил свой бег. А там, впереди, уже раздались удивлённые крики всадников Южного - их драконы увидели появившуюся из ниоткуда золотую - и ринулись на помощь явно бессильной королеве...  
Звери взмыли в воздух настолько стремительно, что не все всадники Вейра успели понять, что же произошло. Некоторые продолжали заниматься своими делами на ярко освещённой факелами поляне недалеко от скалы - и это в итоге привело к трагедии...  
Безвольное тело королевы падало вниз, но вот объединённые силы трёх Вейров - предводитель Южного успел позвать на помощь Монако и Бенден - подхватили золотую, заботливо подставляя мощные тела и выстраивая огромную воздушную лестницу. По спинам драконов медленно скользила бесчувственная королева - а на ней, удерживаемая лишь хрупкими ремнями, качалась из стороны в сторону совершенно бледная женщина. Незнакомка выглядела гораздо моложе, чем можно было предположить, глядя на поблёкшее золото престарелой королевы.  
Драконы старались действовать слаженно, но их прилетело, пожалуй, чересчур много - и к тому же не все всадники Вейра Монако, прыгнувшие во времени так же, как и подмога из Бендена, успели добежать до Вейра. Тут-то Д'лин, предводитель Южного Вейра, и пожалел о том, что вызвал на подмогу два Вейра. Но, с другой стороны, когда появилась падающая королева, ему было не до размышлений...  
С трудом подныривая друг под друга и стараясь удержать на себе бесчувственное тело золотой, драконы едва уходили от столкновения - и чем ближе к земле опускалась эта воздушная лестница, тем тяжелее приходилось синим и зелёным драконам...  
Но вот, когда золотая скатилась почти к самой земле, бронзовые и коричневые, поддерживающие её снизу, решили, что мягкая густая трава ослабит удар о землю, и стремительно ушли в Промежуток, вынырнув высоко над Вейром. Но два синих дракона и одна зелёная, летевшие рядом, не поняли этого маневра - и поднырнули под королеву, рискуя быть раздавленными ею...  
\- Нет! Куда ж вы летите! М'линг! Н'бил! - пытался докричаться до всадников синих драконов Предводитель Южного. - Отпустите её!  
Тут Г'бол заметил, что всадница из Монако-Вейра, бежавшая позади него, совсем запыхалась и не может контролировать действия своей зелёной. Подбежав к С'дре и встряхнув её за плечи, Предводитель Бендена громко крикнул ей:  
\- Убирай свою зелёную!  
Всадники синих, до этого момента чинившие упряжь, только сейчас оторвались от дел и обратили внимание на происходящее. Но было уже слишком поздно...  
Дракон М'линга, запоздало осознав, что его помощь не требуется, вылетел из-под золотой, но так резко, что чуть не столкнулся со скалой, близ которой располагался старый Южный Вейр. Стремясь уйти от столкновения, синий ушёл в Промежуток... и не вернулся. Оставшиеся два дракона поняли, что золотая вот-вот придавит их к земле - и тоже ушли в Промежуток безвозвратно.  
На мгновение вокруг воцарилась тишина, которую нарушил лишь мягкий звук упавшей в траву королевы - оставалось надеяться, что она ничего себе не повредила. А потом раздался скорбный, протяжный, терзающий душу плач драконов по погибшим сородичам...  
Все всадники замерли, потрясённые горем своих друзей. Г'бол едва успел поддержать рухнувшую ему чуть не на руки С'дру - точнее, уже Седру. Маллинг и Нобил выронили упряжь из рук и застыли в мрачном отчаянии. Вой драконов казался нескончаемым - ведь погибли сразу трое их собратьев.  
Скорбный плач поддержали и во всех остальных Вейрах - и оставшиеся в Бендене драконы тоже. Новорождённые дракончики, на инстинктивном уровне, тоже завыли, отдавая дань памяти сородичам. Их молодые всадники потрясённо замерли, не ожидая такого от своих новых друзей. Из Нижних Пещер доносилась отборная ругань Безика, поносившего чуть ли не всех драконов и всадников, вместе взятых. Сквернословие прекратилось, лишь когда Круф довольно резко посоветовал Безику заткнуться и почтить память погибших драконов.  
Новоиспечённые всадники, едва закончившие кормить дракончиков, совершенно растерялись. И только Н'линг, племянник Маллинга, спокойно пытался разъяснить остальным, что дракончики воют вовсе не от боли. Но, пока он успокаивал других всадников, его собственный бронзовый, ещё не проглотивший последний кусок мяса, поперхнулся прямо во время скорбного плача - и пытался проглотить его, несмотря на то, что совершенно потерял дыхание.  
Все праздновавшие в Нижних Пещерах выбрались наружу - но теперь им было не до веселья. Круф, заметивший задыхающегося дракончика, крикнул Н'лингу, и тот запоздало принялся хлопать своего дракона по шее, надеясь, что застрявший кусок мяса всё-таки вылетит. Пасилинг, отец юноши и брат Маллинга, подбежал помочь, но не рассчитал силы. Мощный удар мастера цеха кузнецов чуть не сломал ещё неокрепшую шею дракончика - и тот подскочил с места, заваливаясь набок. Бронзовый неумело взмахнул крыльями, стараясь удержать равновесие, совершенно неожиданно для самого себя взлетел и, полностью растерявшись - ушёл в Промежуток. Навсегда.  
\- Нет, мой дракон, мой дракончик!! - в отчаянии крикнул Наллинг - и рухнул на землю: от горя у мальчишки подкосились ноги. Безутешные рыдания несостоявшегося всадника эхом отразились ещё более печальной песней драконов.  
Круф и гости Вейра потрясённо замерли. Молодые всадники совершенно растерялись, вместе с Наллингом переживая потерю его дракона. А Безик вместе с племянником, стоя у дальней стены Нижних Пещер, злорадно потирали руки - ведь именно Наллинг был избранником последнего бронзового.  
Арфист, не расставшийся со своей гитарой, сыграл несколько скорбных диссонирующих аккордов - и пошёл к юноше, чтобы хоть как-то утешить его. Но если есть лекарства от боли физической, то найдутся ли они и от душевных страданий?

Глава 2

Бенден-Вейр, Южный Вейр, 6 число 7 месяца 2568 Оборота по летоисчислению перинитов

О, как печален ты, мой друг!

Ты потерял дракона...

Нет, не понять им твоих мук,

И не расслышать стона...

Они привыкли жить собой -

Никто их не осудит.

А ты идёшь один, хромой -

Не замечают люди...

Лишь всадники тебя поймут -

Они не так жестоки.

И лишь они оценят труд,

Но ты - всё ж одинокий...

Найди, найди своё призванье!

Пусть сердце радостью болит,

Огонь, огонь! Драконье пламя -

Внутри тебя - всегда горит!

Менолли "Потерявшему дракона"*

Г'бол с трудом раскрыл глаза, сбрасывая тяжкий сон, где его дракон падал в пропасть, и никто не мог его подхватить... Над Южным Вейром только-только занимался нежно-лазоревый рассвет, но Предводителю Бендена не хотелось спать - даже если учесть, что беспокойный сон длился не больше трёх часов. О, какая тяжкая и горестная была ночь! Встав с травяного лежака, Г'бол накинул легкую рубашку и одел короткие, до голеней, штаны - здесь царил тропический климат. И даже легкая утренняя прохлада ничуть не смущала закалённого северянина. Вчерашние события вереницей проносились перед едва проснувшимся Предводителем, болью отдаваясь в его душе.  
Сперва ему пришлось буквально тащить безвольно повисшую на нём Седру - мышцы рук ныли до сих пор: бывшая зелёная всадница, несмотря на свой стройный вид, была отнюдь не лёгкой пушинкой, как та же Лесса. Разместив равнодушную ко всему Седру на одном из лежаков, Г'бол двинулся утешать Маллинга и Нобила - но разве можно облегчить горе от потери единственного настоящего друга, дарившего радость все эти годы? А тут и ещё один горестный плач пронзил небеса Южного - то драконы оплакивали своего молодого сородича, так нелепо погибшего в Бендене... Взрослые драконы никогда не подавятся пищей, даже если завоют во время кормления - Г'бол знал это прекрасно. Но вот только что вылупившийся дракончик - он же совсем ещё неопытен, и его прыжок в Промежуток можно объяснить лишь инстинктами...  
Хороши ли логичные рассуждения там, где властвуют чувства, и в первую очередь - горечь потери? Разве можно холодным разумом объяснить те эмоции, что владеют всадником при потере дракона? Стремясь утешить, можно лишь ещё больше разбередить душевную рану...  
Г'бол судорожно сглотнул - в горле встал комок горя, ведь когда-то и он сам чуть не потерял дракона, и лишь искусная целительница Вейра спасла Миррет'а от гибели. Глядя на робко встающее над джунглями солнце, едва разгоняющее своими лучами ночную тьму, Предводитель вспоминал, как вчера в тусклом свете двух лун блеснуло золото прилетевших с Посадочной площадки королев. Опознать незнакомку не смог никто из всадниц, да и сами драконы были в растерянности - кого же они всё-таки спасли?  
Впрочем, рано или поздно всадница и её королева придут в себя - наверняка обморок вызван недостатком кислорода во время долгого перелёта через Промежуток. Но откуда же они прилетели? У Г'бола возникла вдруг мысль, что неизвестная золотая, подобно Лессе, явилась из будущего - вот только зачем? И почему всадница молода, а королева - стара? Вопросы, одни вопросы...  
Окончательно стряхнув с себя сон, Г'бол прошелся разутым по росяной траве, приятно холодившей ступни. Сапоги он наденет, когда полетит обратно в Бенден - а пока почему бы не отказать себе в удовольствии? Предводитель усмехнулся про себя: годы закаливания в суровых северных условиях не прошли даром, и он всегда мог похвалиться отменным здоровьем и стойкостью к холоду. Да и Перселлан, старый целитель Монако-Вейра, ныне перебравшийся в Южный, вполне одобрял такое закаливание.  
Другие всадники Бендена несколько часов тому назад улетели в свой Вейр - им ещё нужно было отвезти потрясённых гостей в родные холды. Г'бол же пока не торопился возвращаться назад - ему хотелось разобраться в произошедших событиях. К тому же, на Д'лина вскоре наверняка обрушится поток обвинений со стороны доставленного обратно в Южный лорда Безика. Д'лин не всегда справлялся с вздорным характером лорда, а после всех вчерашних эмоций мог и вовсе виновато опустить руки, поэтому молодому Предводителю Южного требовалась поддержка.  
\- Г'бол? - раздался приятный женский голос. Обернувшись, Предводитель увидел молодую светловолосую женщину с миниатюрным личиком. Синие глаза её были грустны и полны тревоги. Лёгкое синее платьице чуть дрожало под утренним ветерком, и сама она казалась хрупкой тростинкой. Однако держалась незнакомка с достоинством, даже зная, кто перед ней.  
\- Да, это я. Кто ты? - удивился он.  
\- Я Пинна, целительница Южного - теперь уже не холда, а Вейра. Я сбежала из владений Безика, поскольку не могла вынести его презрения к моему делу, - спокойно объясняла женщина. Но, сделав паузу, Пинна помрачнела и с яростью произнесла: - Он отрицал мою принадлежность к цеху целителей! Думал, что я послушная рабыня - как бы не так!  
Предводитель наклонился было к женщине (Пинна оказалась на голову ниже его), чтобы успокоить, но она взяла себя в руки и смягчилась:  
\- Теперь я здесь, и мой долг - помогать всадникам. Особенно - потерявшим дракона. Я всю ночь просидела рядом с тремя убитыми горем, и многое поняла за это время. Я могла бы сколько угодно утешать их, но нужно ли им это? Живущим на земле никогда не смягчить боль тех, кто потерял небо...  
Пинна горестно замолчала на несколько мгновений, и Г'бол не решился нарушать эту тишину. Потом она подошла к нему ближе:  
\- Мне рассказывал о вас Д'лин, и его описание достойно арфиста. Я именно таким вас и представляла. Но я искала вас не для пустого разговора. Мне пришлось порядком наслушаться речей Безика о всадниках, и ни одна из них не была лестной. Я думаю, что вам стоит знать: этот человек во много раз хуже Торика. Он не остановится ни перед чем, и ещё... ещё он хочет выгнать всадников со своей земли!  
Г'бол тяжело вздохнул. Опять Безик за своё! Но если здесь не останется всадников, то некому будет и контролировать действия вздорного лорда. А делами он занимался далеко не самыми лучшими - ходили слухи, что в одном из малых холдов, подвластных Безику, собрана толпа головорезов, оставшихся без крова, и даже якобы кто-то из местных моряков пытался доплыть до Восточных островов, чтобы привезти оттуда потомков ссыльных мятежников. Моряк, естественно, не доплыл даже до Райской реки - дельфинеры обнаружили его мертвое тело совсем недалеко от Южного холда. Ни к какому цеху сей отчаянный смельчак не принадлежал, но лорды не на шутку встревожились, когда дельфинеры нашли этого моряка. Действия Безика тревожили многих, очень многих - как бы не появился очередной Фэкс, только возжелавший править не на Севере, а на Юге.  
\- Благодарю тебя, Пинна, за это предупреждение. Мы постараемся не допустить подобного. Что же касается потерявших дракона... увы, эту боль трудно утолить бальзамом или словами сочувствия. Лайтол, например, был мрачен большую часть своей жизни, и только успехи его воспитанника Джексома хоть как-то оживили его. Эта боль не утихает даже со временем - но жизнь у них ещё не закончилась...  
\- Что ж, тогда я вернусь к ним. Думаю, бывшим всадникам всё равно понадобится моя поддержка. Не забудьте про то, что я вам сказала, Предводитель Бендена, - Пинна слегка склонила голову в знак уважения к Г'болу и, развернувшись, ушла.

***  
Мир вокруг него потускнел в один миг. Всё слилось перед глазами, стало серым, удручающим. Ноги отказывались держать бившееся в судорогах тело. Упав, он резко отстранил тех, кто пытался поднять его, и горькие слёзы ручьями потекли по холодным камням, а достигнув земли, не сразу впитывались ею, становясь лужицами, наполненными болью.  
О, сколь страшна была эта боль! Он то выл от её резких приступов, то в отчаянии бил ладонями по камням, сдирая кожу в кровь - но физическое мучение не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что творилось внутри. Обжигающе холодный лёд словно заморозил его душу, сковал её, заставляя страдать каждый миг, каждый ужасающий миг...  
Вокруг ходили люди, пытающиеся успокоить, утешить - но что ему до них, разве могут они понять? Кто-то забинтовал его ладони, но возможно ли остановить боль, рвущуюся изнутри? Нет, нет, нет! В безнадёжности и горе он судорожно всхлипывал, не находя себе покоя.  
Вот чьи-то заботливые и сильные руки подхватили его, уложив на мягкую постель - но нет смягчения его бесконечному, безудержному страданию...  
Хозяйка Нижних Пещер провела эту ночь в неотступной тревоге за хрупкую жизнь юноши по имени Наллинг - а ведь сегодня он мог стать Н'лингом... У отрока был жар, его лихорадило, он бился в нескончаемых судорогах, и ни тепло очага, ни меховые одеяла не могли прекратить его озноб. Лишь на один короткий час его биения прервались - женщине удалось влить в губы юноши сонное зелье. Но действия отвара хватило ненадолго, а ещё через час агония продолжилась - Наллинг сбросил с себя одеяла и долго метался на кровати, сквозь сжатые зубы выкрикивая имя погибшего дракончика - бронзового звали Горт'...  
Всю ночь и всё следующее утро Наллинга терзали судороги, и лишь когда солнце начало скатываться к полудню, юноша обессиленно распластался на постели. Женщина дала ему ещё сонного зелья и облегчённо вздохнула - лихорадка отступала. Но вот пройдет ли когда-нибудь боль от потери дракона?..

***  
Утро над Южным уже полностью вступило в свои права, и большинство жителей Вейра уже проснулись, несмотря на ночь, полную волнений. Г'бол, предчувствуя скорое появление лорда Безика, разыскал Д'лина и отвёл молодого русоволосого всадника в сторону:  
\- Мне сейчас сообщили крайне интересные новости. Что, Безик планирует выгнать всадников прочь?  
Д'лин печально вздохнул, пожимая широкими плечами:  
\- Это длится уже несколько месяцев. Лорд всячески даёт понять нам, что мы годимся только для того, чтобы перевозить его и подчинённых ему холдеров в разные места, да помогать с транспортировкой грузов. Собственно, только такая польза от всадников и удерживает его от того, чтобы предъявить окончательный ультиматум.  
\- Но он же должен понимать, что Вейр является полностью автономным! Вейр - не территория его холда, и вообще... С ваших скал так удобно наблюдать за небом...  
\- Это Безика тоже бесит. Он полагает, что раз угроза Нитей была пресечена, то больше с небес на земли Перна ничего не упадёт!  
\- Что ж, тогда он во много раз глупее своего предшественника, Торика. Тому хотя бы доставало ума не гнать всадников с места, принадлежащего только им! Вот что, Д'лин... Пора показать Безику, кто здесь хозяин. Он придёт с минуты на минуту, возбуждённый, как вулкан. Мы с тобой должны охладить его пыл, - и Г'бол подсказал молодому Предводителю Южного, как ему следует вести себя в разговоре с лордом. - Думаю, моё присутствие также не помешает - у меня найдётся, что сказать Безику...  
И не успел Г'бол развить эту мысль, как издалека раздался злой, чуть ли не каркающий голос лорда:  
\- Где ваш Предводитель, всаднички? Опять прохлаждаетесь, ничего не делаете!  
Д'лина аж передёрнуло. Решительно двинувшись навстречу Безику - довольно рослому, но при том нескладному мужчине, так непохожему на Торика - два Предводителя незаметно подали знак остальным всадникам: слушайте и наблюдайте. Лорд, заметив, что у молодого всадника сегодня есть мощная поддержка в лице Предводителя Бендена, чуть замедлил шаг и убавил гонор, перестав прикрикивать на остальных.  
Они встретили Безика на той поляне, где не так давно Г'бол разговаривал с Пинной. Д'лин решил взять инициативу в свои руки и начал разговор первым:  
\- Что привело достойного лорда Южного в наш автономный цех?  
Этот вопрос, похоже, поставил Безика в тупик. Он задумался было на мгновение, но потом твёрдо решил идти до конца:  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, всадник, зачем я пришёл, - в голосе лорда прозвучала угроза. - Если вы не выполните мои требования, я буду вынужден отказать Вейру в услугах холда. Не говоря уж о том, что всадникам давно пора бы убраться с моих земель.  
Г'бол живо вмешался, прервав замашки Безика:  
\- Лорд Южного, похоже, забывает, что всадники Бендена первыми открыли эти земли и имеют на них полное право. Это не территория вашего холда, каким бы большим он не был.  
Д'лин тут же подлил масла в огонь:  
\- К тому же, почему независимый цех всадников должен подчиняться какому-либо лорду и выполнять его требования?  
Безик фыркнул:  
\- Если вы так уж независимы, как говорите, попробуйте-ка обойтись без моей десятины! (Г'бол усмехнулся про себя, вспомнив, что всадники обоих Южных Вейров добывали себе пищу сами, а "десятиной" Безик называл разрешение охотиться на его землях). Что вам стоит сделать то, что мне нужно? Ведь это пара пустяков!  
\- Простите меня за мою неосведомлённость, а что, собственно, должны сделать всадники? - с укором в голосе вопросил Г'бол.  
\- Как это что? Прилететь на остров этого не в меру зарвавшегося Фенола и, пригрозив огнём, заставить вернуть земли хозяину, то есть мне! - Безика, казалось, возмущала такая непонятливость всадников.  
Д'лин строго посмотрел на Безика:  
\- Всадники Перна никогда не будут нападать на людей, которых поклялись защищать!  
Кажется, это охладило пыл Безика, а Г'бол всем своим видом ясно давал понять, что говорить больше не о чём. Лорд в ярости хотел сказать что-то непристойное про всадников, но побоялся гнева сразу двух Предводителей. Молча развернувшись, Безик направился обратно к своему холду. Ещё несколько минут после этого разговора слышались проклятия лорда, а потом он скрылся за поворотом, и порыв ветра унёс его брань далеко в сторону.  
Многие всадники готовы были аплодировать двум Предводителям, блестяще отбившим словесную атаку вздорного лорда. Но Г'бол лишь покачал головой и мрачно произнёс:  
\- Боюсь, так просто этот разговор не закончится. Нужно поднимать вопрос на ближайшем Конклаве. Ни один лорд не должен посягать на права и земли всадников!

***  
Маллинг и Нобил прилагали все усилия, чтобы мужественно перенести потерю, но всё равно постоянно срывались на плач, и никто не винил их за это - всадники прекрасно понимали горе, постигшее бывших собратьев. Седра же долго не могла остановить горячие слёзы, щипавшие щёки. Лишь когда Пинна вернулась и дала всем троим бенденского вина, бывшие всадники немного успокоились и теперь сдерживали свои рыдания, как могли, хоть это не очень и удавалось.  
Конечно, женщина сочувствовала потерявшим дракона, и её участливый взгляд мог смягчить их душевные раны - но залечить их полностью не удастся уже никому. Маллинг и Нобил долго сидели на лежаке, отрешённо уставившись на дверь в небольшой вейр. Седра изредка всхлипывала и тоже хранила горестное молчание. Пинна, догадавшись, что им нужен отдых, подозвала кого-то из старших всадников, чтобы принёс ещё вина. Когда чаши с искрящимся напитком доставили, женщина незаметно добавила в них сонного зелья. Через несколько минут бывшие всадники забылись сном...  
Услышав снаружи ругань Безика, Пинна испугалась было, что лорд пришёл потребовать целительницу Южного обратно в холд. Но, как оказалось, мятежный холдер Фенол занимал мысли лорда куда больше, чем сбежавшая целительница. Пинна слышала далеко не весь разговор, но то, как Предводители дали отпор Безику, порадовало её. Целительница подождала, пока тяжёлые шаги лорда не затихнут вдали, и выбралась наружу.  
Прямо навстречу ей шёл Д'лин, и Пинна решилась заговорить с ним первой:  
\- Уважаемый Предводитель, я потрясена тем, что вы сумели отбить притязания Безика. Однако должна вас предупредить: он этого так просто не оставит, слишком уж лорд Южного ненавидит всадников.  
\- Благодарю за информацию, целительница. Правда, я думаю, что лорду Безику недолго осталось пребывать во власти. Если мы соберём доказательства его некомпетентности, непотребного обращения с холдерами и простыми жителями, то Конклав лордов сместит его с должности. Твои показания нам бы очень пригодились.  
Пинна слегка поклонилась крепко сложенному рослому всаднику, имеющему роскошную гриву русых волос:  
\- О, этот человек слишком жесток. Он неоднократно бил меня, невзирая на мой ранг целительницы, - Пинна показала не зарубцевавшиеся еще раны на руках и ногах, а также потерла ещё саднившую спину, - а уж к некоторым холдерам он и вовсе относится как к собственным рабам, зато другие всецело его поддерживают!  
\- Что ж, Пинна, - Д'лин успокаивающе положил свою широкую ладонь ей на плечо, - ты многого натерпелась от него и имеешь теперь полное право находиться здесь. Как там наши страдальцы? - озабоченно нахмурившись, спросил он, уходя от не самой приятной темы взаимоотношений со вздорным лордом.  
\- Боюсь, они безутешны. Я дала им сонного зелья, чтобы бывшие всадники как следует отдохнули. Но горе их слишком велико, и вряд ли излечимо...  
Предводитель Вейра тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Увы, душевные раны не смазать бальзамом из холодильной травы. Но бывшим всадникам нужно найти какое-то занятие, как некогда Лайтолу, иначе они на всю жизнь останутся жалкими подобиями самих себя. Седра очень увлекалась генетикой, и я думаю, ей надо дать полный доступ к файлам, сохранившимся на компьютерах. Вдруг ей в голову придет что-то столь же потрясающее, как выведение драконов из файров? - Он недоверчиво хмыкнул, но дал Пинне понять, что Седре обязательно нужно заняться любимым делом. - Маллинг и Нобил же отлично смогли бы заменить нынешних управляющих Посадочной площадкой. Да, решено, - встряхнулся Д'лин, - их место там, и я прошу тебя дать им эту надежду, как только бывшие всадники придут в себя. Им нужно хоть какое-нибудь будущее, ибо прошлое они утеряли безвозвратно.  
\- Конечно, я сообщу им эти радостные вести, - приободрилась Пинна. - А что там с неизвестной золотой всадницей? Всё ещё не пришла в себя?  
\- Увы, нет, - развёл руками молодой Предводитель. - Без сознания, как и её королева - хотя я почему-то сомневаюсь, что это именно её королева.  
Пинна удивлённо посмотрела на всадника, и Д'лин поспешил привести логические доводы:  
\- Королева слишком стара, а всадница гораздо моложе. Наверняка она может слышать многих драконов, поэтому и прилетела на чужой королеве. Вопрос только - откуда прилетела и зачем? - Предводитель недоумённо повёл плечами. - Думаю, всё выяснится, когда она очнётся. Перселлан, старый целитель Вейра, присматривает за ней. Как только у вас обоих будет больше свободного времени, он обязательно поделится с тобой секретами своего мастерства, - и Д'лин, уважительно поклонившись целительнице, пошёл дальше к ожидавшему его Чет'у - Предводитель собирался сообщить о притязаниях Безика на земли Вейра влиятельным лордам Севера.

***  
Живана, хозяйка Нижних Пещер Бендена, с тревогой смотрела на юношу, истязаемого уже не лихорадкой, а только лишь собственным горем. Глаза Наллинга покраснели от слёз, но что способно их остановить? Женщина почти не спала прошедшей ночью, да и сегодня не могла покинуть юношу, сквозь боль выкрикивающего имя Горт'а ...  
Остальные всадники Бендена, как могли, сочувствовали отроку, принося вкусные фрукты Южного и пытаясь утешить его - но Наллинг прервал свои всхлипывания лишь раз, чтобы совсем чуть-чуть поесть. Кто-то из посетителей неосторожно упомянул имя Маллинга, что сделало рыдания мальчика ещё более горькими. Заслужив неодобрительный взгляд Живаны, нетактичный зелёный всадник счёл за лучшее убраться с глаз подальше и больше не появляться. Пасилинг, отец парня, весь день ходил возле вейра и не решался заглянуть внутрь - к тому же, он переживал не только за сына, но и за брата.  
Нилла, будущая Госпожа Вейра, также участливо подошла к юноше. Она, в отличие от легкомысленных зелёных и донельзя расстроенных вчерашними событиями коричневых, синих и бронзовых всадников, понимала всю боль мальчика. Дав хозяйке Нижних Пещер указание добавить в чашу бенденского вина (двенадцатилетнему отроку, потерявшему дракона, требовалось что-то покрепче обычного кла!) немного сонного зелья, Нилла дождалась, когда Наллинг уснёт, и лишь потом решилась заговорить с Живаной:  
\- Ты видишь, как он буквально тает с каждым часом?  
Живана лишь тяжело вздохнула:  
\- Мне удаётся справляться с его физическими недугами - пока что; но душевная боль мальчика столь велика, что он вполне может покончить с собой...  
\- Он бледнее мертвеца! - всплеснула руками Нилла. - Если он и дальше будет изводить себя, что от него останется? Жалкое подобие?  
\- Что ты предлагаешь? - удивлённо спросила Живана. - Неужели...  
\- Да, я хочу, чтобы он был в числе кандидатов на следующем Рождении в Вейре! - Нилла приняла решительную позу, готовая поспорить с кем угодно, что она права. - То, что случилось тогда с Бреккой - особый случай. Но Наллинг... он слишком молод, чтобы перенести такое горе.  
\- Пожалуй, ты права, - согласно кивнула Живана. - Если ему не дать этой, хотя бы призрачной надежды на лучшее, то, боюсь, юноша долго не проживёт, как бы я не старалась...  
\- Он должен хотя бы попробовать - как Брекка; но мне почему-то кажется, что ему удастся пройти Запечатление во второй раз - если, конечно, Наллинг справится с собой...  
\- Я дам ему эту надежду, как только мальчик проснётся, - клятвенно пообещала Живана.

***  
Целительское мастерство Перселлана, конечно же, не подлежало никаким сомнениям, однако привести неизвестную золотую всадницу в чувство он не мог целый день, а потому был в полнейшей растерянности. Д'лин, вернувшийся после разговора с Джарролом, сыном Джексома и нынешним властителем Руата, пытался успокоить старого целителя, недавно перебравшегося из Вейра Монако в старый Южный:  
\- Наверняка сказалось кислородное голодание, поэтому сознание всадницы отключилось, чтобы сохранить ей жизнь. Думаю, она очнётся на днях - равно как и её королева.  
\- Хотелось бы на это надеяться... - задумчиво проговорил Перселлан. - Сильные всадники Вейра помогли мне, сняв её с королевы и уложив на мягкую кровать, которую мы поставили неподалёку. Сейчас дыхание всадницы стало более спокойным.  
\- Значит, она идёт на поправку! - радостно хлопнул его по плечу Д'лин. - Кстати, я заручился поддержкой Джаррола - он созовёт Конклав и поднимет вопрос о низложении Безика.  
\- Отличные новости! - обрадовался целитель, которому тоже досталось в своё время от нерадивого лорда. - Но, я думаю, не всё так просто?  
\- Дело в том, что твоих показаний или того, что нам сказала Пинна, недостаточно. Нужны ещё доказательства. Впрочем, я думаю, выявить тех холдеров, которых Безик считает рабами, будет просто, и они наверняка восстанут против него.  
\- Если они, конечно, осмелятся, - добавил Перселлан. - В любом случае, Безик должен понять: нельзя посягать на земли Южного Вейра...  
\- Южного Вейра? - раздался слабый женский голос. - Что это значит?  
Обернувшись, мужчины увидели всадницу, приподнявшуюся на кровати, установленной возле золотой королевы... 

 

Глава 3

В Промежутке

Чернее мрачной темноты,

Злей стужи - Промежуток стыл,

Мертвы объятья пустоты

Для драконьих хрупких крыл...****

Энн, легендарная сказительница Перна

Чтобы как-то отвлечься от леденящего холода Промежутка, всадница решила повторить про себя старый стишок, некогда услышанный в Зале арфистов: "Чернее мрачной темноты...". Вокруг действительно была лишь непроглядная темнота - и ничего больше, кроме неё и извечного холода Промежутка. Так в стишке и говорилось: "Злей стужи - Промежуток стыл". Обычно после того, как она проговаривала про себя слово "Промежуток", всадница выскальзывала из его морозных и мертвых объятий - "Мертвы объятья пустоты для драконьих хрупких крыл...".  
Она уже прочла про себя весь стишок, но ничего не происходило. Вокруг по-прежнему были лишь холод и мрак. Всадница не чувствовала ничего, кроме этого холода, даже золотой королевы - но женщина твёрдо знала, что дракон находится тут же, рядом.  
Повторив про себя стишок ещё раз, всадница понадеялась, что снова увидит солнечный свет, но нет - ледяной холод всё ещё сковывал её тело. И тут всадница поняла, в чём дело. Она совершила непростительную ошибку - забыла представить изображение места, куда они летели! Неужели она теперь навечно останется в Промежутке?  
"Нет!" - хотелось закричать женщине, но пустота Промежутка поглощала все звуки, и эта самая холодная, мертвящая, бездушная пустота угрожала смертью... Всадница всё же совладала с собой, и панический страх ушёл - всё равно уже слишком поздно что-то менять. Вместо страха женщина ощутила усталость и приходящую постепенно безмятежность. "Не ожидала, что в конце моей жизни будет такое странное спокойствие", - подумала она. И тут же всадницу пронзила другая мысль, заставившая не столько испугаться, сколько отчаяться. Так не хотелось умирать в расцвете сил, способной ещё на многое - и всё из-за какой-то глупой ошибки, вызванной невероятным напряжением последних дней! Но теперь уже поздно, и всадница вместе с драконом на веки вечные останется в ледяной, поглощающей всё пустоте Промежутка...  
Где-то там, во внешнем - радостном и солнечном! - мире драконы почувствовали, что всадница и королева погибают в небытии Промежутка, и проводили их в мир смерти настолько горестным плачем, что слёзы навернулись на глаза всех, кто находился рядом...  
Они летели в Промежутке - обречённые на смерть; вскоре всадница почувствовала, что начинает задыхаться. Попыталась вдохнуть, вспомнила, каково это - дышать полной грудью на свежем воздухе, в окружении величественных скал и оживающей после очередного Падения Нитей природы... Но в Промежутке неоткуда было взяться всему этому...  
"Ну, вот и всё. Это конец, и больше ничего уже не будет - ни изматывающих боёв с Нитями, ни вдохновляющих и захватывающих дух брачных полётов...", - подумала золотая всадница. Конечно, хотелось бы больше пожить, сделать для Перна ещё не одно доброе дело, но... Всё уже было решено, и остались лишь попытки хотя бы ещё на секундочку задержать воздух в груди.  
Бесполезно - её сознание померкло, и теперь она даже не ощущала холода Промежутка...

***  
М'лиан, как коричневого всадника сокращённо называл собственный дракон, почувствовал охвативший его душу страх, когда они вошли в это темное нечто, льдом сковавшее тело... Юноша попытался вскрикнуть, но звуки тонули в мрачной пустоте. Всадник, конечно, знал, что существует некое пространство, которым драконы пользуются для телепортации, но никак не ожидал оказаться здесь столь неожиданно как для себя, так и для дракона. А последнего он как раз и не чувствовал, и от этого М'лиан запаниковал ещё больше и вместо того, чтобы попробовать нащупать разум коричневого, стал дергаться, стремясь вырваться из невидимого плена окружившего всадника мрака...  
Но разве можно двигаться там, где ничего нет и всё застыло под обжигающим дыханием темноты? Всадник понял, что бороться бесполезно и окончательно сдался, подумав: "Вот и всё. Бесславный конец. Ещё мгновение назад я радовался жизни и тёплому южному солнышку, а теперь... теперь будут лишь мрак и лёд..."  
И, уже готовый упасть без сознания, М'лиан узрел перед собой нечто серое, некий тусклый свет. Света в этой тьме быть не могло, однако глаза не обманывали молодого всадника. М'лиан всё же нащупал сознанье коричневого, и из последних сил рванулся вперёд - не своим телом, а слившись воедино с драконом. Всадник почувствовал, как задыхается, но уже через мгновение серое марево вместе с ледяной тьмой развеялись, и дракон вынырнул из облаков над Райской рекой... 

 

Глава 4

Сквозь тысячи лет

Арфист воспоёт

Великий полёт

Из тьмы да во свет

Сквозь тысячи лет...

Менолли, вступление к балладе "Сквозь тысячи лет"*  
Д'лин растерянно переступал с ноги на ногу, не решаясь ответить. Перселлан тоже почувствовал себя крайне неловко, не сразу сообразив, что надо помочь всаднице подняться. Лишь когда женщина застонала от усилия, Д'лин опомнился и подошёл к кровати, приподнимая хрупкое тело. Всадница с трудом уселась и долго озиралась вокруг, а потом принялась засыпать мужчин вопросами:  
\- Южный Вейр? Я по ту сторону? Или я всё ещё призрак? А если нет, что это за место и почему я именно тут?  
Предводитель Южного снова не нашёлся, что ответить. Перселлан же присел рядом, щупая слабый пульс всадницы:  
\- Простите, мы не совсем понимаем, о чём вы нас спрашиваете... Что значит - по ту сторону? И что за призраки?  
Женщина также затруднилась с ответом. Поправив съехавшую на лоб прядь густых, но не очень длинных русых волос, она снова огляделась. Обернувшись, она увидела сзади старую королеву и надолго остановила на ней свой взгляд. Наконец, всадница промолвила:  
\- Я никак не ожидала увидеть здесь поселение. Похоже, я снова заблудилась и наш эксперимент со сменой королев не удался... Но как вы нашли меня? Вы тоже... - она сделала паузу, словно не решаясь произнести следующие слова, - патрулируете Промежуток?  
\- Ч-что?! - изумлённо переспросил Д'лин. Определённо, эта незнакомка способна лишить дара речи даже арфиста!  
Перселлан удивился не менее всадника. На безумную женщина не походила; но как же можно патрулировать Промежуток?!  
Всадница в третий уже раз огляделась и, видимо, сделала для себя какой-то вывод. На несколько мгновений воцарилась тишина, а потом женщина решила озвучить свои мысли:  
\- Нет, видимо, я не заблудилась. Что же за Южный Вейр?  
Д'лин наконец нашёл в себе силы ответить:  
\- Это поселение всадников на Южном континенте... - и снова замолк, увидев, как всадница в страхе отпрянула от него.  
\- Что, что такое?! - взволнованно спросил Перселлан и прикоснулся ко лбу женщины, подозревая жар или огненную лихорадку. Но нет - она оказалась совершенно здорова, если не считать некого оттенка бледности на лице - и неподдельного испуга.  
\- Вы с ума сошли жить здесь? Вы же подцепите очередную лихорадку!  
Д'лин тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Думаю, если за все эти Обороты мы ничем не болели - кроме некоторых всадников - то уже и не заразимся. Боюсь, нам нужно многое узнать друг о друге и многое объяснить вам. Но, раз уж вы нас засыпали вопросами, позвольте задать один простой: а как ваше имя?  
Всадница чуть отодвинулась от них, словно действительно боялась чем-то заразиться, и снова долго молчала, не решаясь ответить. А потом... потом она произнесла слова, после которых целитель и всадник действительно надолго лишились дара речи:  
\- Меня зовут Морета.

***  
Марко Галлиани ждал. Впереди у него была целая вечность. Поэтому он терпеливо наблюдал за тускло-серым не то туманом, не то маревом, расстилавшимся вокруг. И вспоминал.  
Вспоминал, как, будучи мальчишкой, он впервые увидел Перн - на экранах "Йокогамы" показывали эту потрясающую планету, так напомнившую ему Землю. Оставалось ещё несколько часов до высадки, а он, совсем молодой и нетерпеливый, всё гнал время. А потом сама Саллах Телгар улыбнулась курносому мальчугану и сказала, что ждать больше не придётся.  
Он вспоминал, как его семья поспешно усаживалась в челнок, а Саллах ободряюще смотрела на них и остальных пассажиров. Это был её второй рейс на Перн. Она уже видела красоты места, где им предстояло жить. Марко и его семья пока лишь мечтали о том, как они будут строить собственную ферму где-нибудь возле устья реки...  
Перн превзошёл все ожидания. Чистый, пьянящий воздух, лёгкое дуновение тёплого ветра, величественные вулканы возле Посадочной площадки и не тронутые людьми джунгли - всё это манило и словно шептало о возвращении к природе. Марко помнил, как он, вне себя от счастья, скинул тесные космокроссовки, которые давно уже жали ему ноги, босиком побежал по приятно щекочущей пятки траве - и смеялся, улыбался, радовался вместе со всеми. Они прилетели на планету своей мечты.  
Колонисты мало-помалу обживали Перн. Посадочная площадка нравилась Марко, но он и его отец, Цезарь Галлиани, страстно мечтали найти какую-нибудь красивую реку и расположиться возле неё. Когда поселенцы принялись выбирать для себя места проживания, отец Марко договорился с кем-то из пилотов скутеров, и семья получила возможность облететь часть побережья Южного континента.  
Марко оказался первым, кто заметил внизу эту реку. Увидев, куда показывает его сын, Цезарь попросил пилота приземлиться. Выйдя из скутера, семья Галлиани сразу поняла: вот то самое желанное место!  
Галлиани и ещё несколько семей основали здесь фермерский посёлок, назвав его Райской рекой - в честь реки, что впадала в море неподалёку. Так началась их счастливая жизнь, свободная от ужасов войны и смрадного неба загрязнённой Земли. Не зря Цезарь и другие колонисты так назвали это поселение - всё вокруг казалось настоящим раем. К тому же, отец Марко, верный своему имени, основал в глубине материка ещё один небольшой посёлок, который он назвал Римом. Это место идеально подходило для разведения скота, и Цезарь надеялся, что, когда сын подрастёт, Рим будет в надёжных руках...  
Шли годы, Марко взрослел и обучался фермерским премудростям. Он прекрасно ладил со всеми животными, вот только приручить местный необычный вид - маленьких дракончиков, или файров, как их иногда называли колонисты, у мальчика не получалось. Но Марко не расстраивался и радовался всему, что его окружало каждый день. Это была настоящая, неподдельная свобода!  
...А потом счастье закончилось. В один день, страшно и жестоко. Марко до сих пор не мог без боли вспоминать тот роковой день. Они с мамой отправились на Посадочную площадку, чтобы попросить на складе Лилиенкампа несколько необходимых материалов. Пилот скутера, также оставшийся жить возле Райской реки, первым заметил странное серебристое марево на горизонте.  
\- Дождь, что ли? - удивился он, ведь над посёлком ярко светило солнце.  
Но то был не дождь.  
Когда они приземлились, то мама не без испуга отметила, как подозрительно тихо стало вокруг. Вот только что шумели джунгли близ площадки, стрекотали местные птахи и насекомые - и вдруг всё умолкло. Только люди привычно сновали туда-сюда, каждый в своих заботах и проблемах...  
Пилот тоже удивлённо качнул головой и велел им поспешить, оставшись ожидать внутри скутера. Это спасло его, но не маму Марко.  
Они действительно заторопились, не желая угодить под дождь. А потом юноша и его мать увидели ЭТО.  
Целая стая маленьких дракончиков в небе над одним из зданий в центре посёлка сражалась, выдыхая самое настоящее пламя, с падающими сверху извивающимися серебристыми нитями!  
\- Ч-что эт-то? - заикаясь, выдавил Марко. Мать, побледневшая от страха, промолчала. Схватив сына за руку, она побежала как можно дальше от места страшного сражения.  
Они бежали к складу Лилиенкампа, не подозревая даже, что сзади их уже почти что настигли падающие Нити...  
Мама споткнулась. Неудачно приземлилась. Зашипела от боли, схватившись за левую руку. Марко подошёл помочь ей - и тут увидел прямо над собой сражающихся дракончиков.  
Их мужеству смело можно было ставить памятник - отчаянная стайка выжигала непонятные нити, едва спасаясь от них. Казалось бы, вот-вот нити упадут на крыло или спину дракончика, но тот внезапно исчезал - а несколько мгновений спустя появлялся в совсем другом месте и выдыхал пламя.  
Марко попытался помочь матери подняться, но у мальчика не хватило сил. Тогда он побежал к складу, чтобы попросить Лилиенкампа. Ничего не объясняя, Марко схватил его за руку и потащил наружу. Мужчина опешил от неожиданности, а потому замешкался и опоздал. А через несколько мгновений они, находясь под безопасной металлической крышей склада, располагавшегося неподалёку от пещер Катрин, вместе увидели, что Нити делают с человеком. С матерью Марко Галлиани.  
Серебристое нечто вонзилось в тяжело вздымающуюся грудь женщины. Она истошно закричала, не в силах бороться с неведомым врагом. Марко хотел броситься к матери, но Лилиенкамп остановил его, уже догадавшись о смертельной опасности, падающей с небес.  
Тело матери свело судорогой; она уже не могла кричать. А потом изнутри, из живота полезли новые Нити, пожирающие плоть. И женщина замерла. Из её тела вылезли ещё две небольшие Нити, через несколько мгновений уничтожившие бёдра. Горькие слёзы текли по лицу Марко; у него не осталось сил ни пошевелиться, ни броситься к телу матери, когда запоздавший бронзовый дракончик спикировал с небес и сжёг Нити. Наверху всё еще продолжалось страшное сражение, а Марко всё стоял и не мог отвести взора от сгорающего тела матери, которую звали Кармелией...  
Лилиенкамп успокаивающе обнял мальчика - Марко отчаянно рыдал, всё ещё продолжая смотреть на погибшую Кармелию. А в небесах над ними продолжали свою битву дракончики, и мальчику отчаянно захотелось стать одним из них - чтобы выдохнуть пламя и сжечь все проклятые Нити!  
Сражение вскоре закончилось, а взбудораженные жители Посадочной площадки никак не могли прийти в себя. И лишь через час после Падения губернатор Эмили Болл объявила о неведомом враге из космоса.  
Количество жертв и ущерба после первого Падения не поддавалось никаким подсчётам; очень многие умерли, не успев спрятаться в домах или просто отправившись в джунгли; растительность вокруг стремительно исчезала - деревья и листву пожирали упавшие на землю Нити, а летающие без устали дракончики выжигали врага везде, где только видели. Огромные засаженные поля превратились в пустоши; повсюду лежали истерзанные тела людей и животных. Марко глядел на это и не мог остановить рыдания; счастье оборвалось вместе с жизнью его матери.  
Вскоре пришедший в себя пилот скутера доставил Цезаря из Рима; отец весь осунулся, а когда увидел обугленные останки Кармелии, тоже зарыдал, не скрывая своих чувств. А когда отец и сын, наконец, успокоились, они оттащили то, что осталось от тела женщины, в джунгли близ пещеры Катрин, где и предали земле.  
С той поры Марко перестал улыбаться; маска печали надолго затмила его лицо, и лишь одно страстное желание - отомстить - ещё давало силы продолжать жизнь.  
Весь следующий Оборот, как стали называть года на Перне, Марко, Цезарь и пилот истребляли Нити. Мальчик освоил огнемёт и неостановимо палил, выставив орудие из скутера наружу. Но Нити всё продолжали падать, и вскоре поселенцам стало понятно, что неведомый враг пришёл не сам по себе, а был захвачен странной планетой с неправильной орбитой, которую некоторые называли Кровавой, или Алой Звездой.  
А потом появилась надежда. Китти Пинг, женщина-генетик, нашла способ увеличить файров. Зародыши драконов хранились в специальном инкубаторе, а затем созревшие яйца перенесли в специальное помещение, в котором насыпали горячий песок. То, что файры телепатически привязывались к человеку, давало шансы на такой же отклик и со стороны драконов. Для этой кладки начали подыскивать партнёров - одарённых телепатически юношей и девушек. Марко никогда ранее не проявлял подобных способностей, но его борьба с Нитями впечатлила Пола Бендена, взявшего на себя командование перинитами. И юноша оказался в числе претендентов на Запечатление - так назвали необычную связь, возникающую между людьми и файрами.  
Более шестидесяти юных и не очень претендентов пришли на сооружённую в одном из просторных домов Площадку Рождений. По полу огромной комнаты насыпали горячий песок, на котором возвышались яйца. Люди благоговейно молчали, а слетевшиеся отовсюду файры начали торжественную песнь, которой отмечалось любое рождение. Марко невольно ойкнул, когда сквозь башмаки его обжёг горячий песок. Кто-то из стоявших рядом зрителей посоветовал ему разуться - так стопа быстрее привыкнет к жару, да и обувь будет целее. Юноша весьма удивился, когда босиком ступил на, казалось бы, раскалённый песок - и почти не почувствовал боли, только приятное тепло, растекающееся по всему телу.  
А файры пели всё громче и торжественней, их трелям мог бы позавидовать любой, даже самый маститый музыкант. И вот одно из яиц зашаталось и начало трескаться. Претенденты безмолвно наблюдали, как маленький угловатый дракончик пробивает скорлупу и выбирается наружу - а потом направляется прямиком к одному из них, жалобно пища. Как и файры, драконы при рождении испытывали страшный голод, а потому парнишка, запечатлевший бронзового, тут же принялся его кормить, сообщив публике, что Полент' - так звали дракона - очень голоден.  
Драконы продолжали вылупляться, счастливые претенденты, нашедшие себе крылатого друга, уходили с Площадки, чтобы накормить жалобно пищащих новорождённых. Марко не успевал наблюдать за всем сразу - за счастливцами, коих избрали драконы, за яйцами, за зрителями и за файрами, всё усиливающими песнь Рождения. А потом вдруг в его сознание проник чей-то голос:  
"Привет, меня зовут Дулут'. Покормишь меня?"  
Обернувшись, Марко увидел коричневого малыша, тыкающего клиновидной головой ему в ноги. Юноша сразу и не сообразил, что теперь он и этот малыш - единое целое...  
\- Конечно, покормлю, - вслух сказал он, беря одно из заготовленных заранее блюд с мясом. И добавил, уже для собравшихся зрителей: - Его зовут Дулут'!  
С этого момента жизнь Марко круто изменилась. В ней появились мгновения счастья, забота о новом друге, который рос с каждым днём - и затаённая надежда подняться в воздух на драконе и сразиться с Нитями! И, когда через несколько месяцев Дулут' действительно поднял юношу в воздух, Марко понял - вот она, настоящая жизнь! И они будут сражаться с Нитями, несущими смерть!  
Но это так и не сбылось. Вулкан возле Посадочной площадки, доселе дремавший, пробудился, и периниты начали спешную эвакуацию на север - там они могли укрыться от Нитей в огромных пещерах. Пол Бенден задействовал весь воздушный транспорт - и драконов тоже. Часами Марко и Дулут' перевозили различные грузы на побережье, откуда их переправляли на кораблях. В воздухе царила полная неразбериха, повсюду летали драконы и скутеры. После очередного перелёта у юноши закружилась голова. Дулут' сочувственно склонил голову к присевшему отдохнуть возле него Марко - и впервые обратился к нему по имени, правда, сократив его: "М'лиан, может, стоит закончить на сегодня?"  
"Ещё один последний полёт - и всё, - ответил ему Марко. - А почему ты меня так назвал?"  
"Мне удобнее сокращать твоё имя", - ответил Дулут'. И Марко, тяжело поднимаясь на ноги, в очередной раз за день вскарабкался на коричневого, чтобы отправиться за новой партией грузов.  
"Что ж, полетели!" - сказал он дракону, подняв вверх руку с зажатым кулаком - у всех новоиспечённых всадников этот жест означал готовность ко взлёту.  
Уже поздно было поднимать голову и смотреть наверх. Когда Дулут' почувствовал, что прямо на него, ещё не набравшего высоту для манёвра, летит чей-то скутер, он чисто инстинктивно рванулся... в тёмное нечто.  
М'лиан, он же Марко Галлиани с содроганием вспомнил то, самое первое ощущение ледяного холода непроглядной бездны, что окружила их с Дулут'ом. Кажется, в момент, когда он уже готовился к смерти, перед ним и возникло это самое марево, в которое М'лиан - уже давно не юноша, но каким-то чудом сохраняющий внешнюю молодость - сейчас с напряжением вглядывался...  
Он смотрел в эту пустоту, всё ещё надеясь увидеть величественный полёт двух королев. Он наблюдал за серой пеленой, в который раз ощущая боль из-за своей нерешительности. Нет у него той храбрости, что движет всеми остальными Всадниками. Он всё ещё боится смерти - и того, что будет по ту сторону.  
Более тысячи Оборотов наблюдает он за серой пустотой, выискивая "заблудившихся" в Промежутке, отправляя их к тому месту, что инстинктивно нашёл Дулут' - к опустевшему холду Райской реки. Многие из них рвались назад, но во внешнем мире превращались в призраков, бесплотных духов, которые пугали людей - и тогда они возвращались, чтобы совершить последний полёт. Тот полёт, на который так и не решился М'лиан. И, возможно, уже не решится.  
Марко терпеливо ждал. Он поражался храбрости Мореты, которая упорно отправлялась во внешний мир, чтобы вернуть себе свою золотую королеву - волею судьбы она "потерялась" в Промежутке вместе с золотой старшей Госпожи Форт Вейра. М'лиан завидовал упрямству и решимости Мореты, решившей во что бы то ни стало вернуть свою Орлит'у.  
Две золотых искры показались в отдалении, слегка озарив серое марево. Марко неспешно приблизился и увидел двух королев. Всадник затаил дыхание, не решаясь помешать последнему полёту. Но что-то случилось. Вместо того чтобы отправиться на ту сторону, обе королевы внезапно замерли напротив Марко и Дулут'а.  
\- О, нет, - застонал М'лиан. - Что-то пошло не так...  
Всадницы несколько минут смотрели в недоумении на расстилавшийся вокруг туман, а потом их королевы полетели навстречу Марко.  
\- У меня получилось! - крикнула ему Морета. - Вот только... почему мы не смогли свершить последний прыжок?..  
Марко лишь тяжело вздохнул и не сразу смог ответить.  
\- Это... это сложно объяснить. Давайте отправимся в Райскую реку и там всё обсудим? Здесь как-то не очень удобно разговаривать...  
Всадницы - одна довольно старая, лицо покрыто многочисленными морщинами, вторая моложе, но уставшая от бесконечной борьбы - согласно кивнули. И вскоре три дракона вынырнули из серого марева над заброшенным холдом Райской реки...

***  
С самого утра дельфины вели себя как-то странно. В пещере у холда, основанного Ридисом, собрались сразу несколько стай - и все они возбуждённо гомонили, прохаживались на хвостах и совершали невообразимые сальто. Все дельфинеры находились сейчас со своими стаями в море, эти же дельфины приплыли, видимо, издалека и всё никак не могли успокоиться. Наконец, Ридису это надоело, и он зазвонил в колокол, призывая стаи к порядку. Когда все более-менее успокоились, дельфинер прозвонил сигнал "рапорт". И тут же удивился: все дельфины вдруг притихли, а из задних рядов выплыла нынешняя Тиллек. Она тоже казалась чем-то возбуждённой, но держалась достойно, держа ответ перед Ридисом:  
\- Привет тебе, Тиллек людского рода. Наши стаи приплыли сюда, чтобы свершить великое деяние. Долго мы ждали этого момента, и вот он наступил - мой сонар не ошибся и показал грядущие события...  
\- Подожди-ка, - растерялся Ридис, - ты хочешь сказать, что увидела будущее?  
\- Я не увидела, я знаю, - уверенно ответствовала Тиллек. За Обороты тренировок Ридис многих дельфинов научил лучше разговаривать, но речь тех, кто удостаивался звания Тиллек, всегда звучала почти как человеческая. - О ритуале спасения знали многие поколения дельфинов, и нам выпала честь провести его.  
\- А кого же необходимо спасти? И почему я раньше ничего не слышал об этом?  
\- Раньше рассказы о спасении дракона считались лишь красивой выдумкой кого-то из людей. Давно, очень давно один всадник рассказал о том, что, возможно, дельфины будут спасать дракона и всадницу. Но теперь я точно знаю, что должно произойти и что предстоит сделать всем дельфинам Перна, ради укрепления связей между дельфинами, драконами и людьми.  
\- Вот даже как... - за все те Обороты, что Ридис провёл с дельфинами, он привык ничему не удивляться, но такие новости оказались ошеломляющими и для него. - Но кого же конкретно мы будем спасать, и почему всадники драконов ничего не знают?  
\- Те, кто летает на драконах, пока не видят будущего - ни люди, ни большие друзья дельфинов ещё не научились этому. Но сонар - видит и знает. Золотая и её старая всадница упадут в воду без сил, и только дельфины могут их спасти.  
\- И что для этого необходимо?  
\- Это великое деяние, в котором должны участвовать все люди, что сблизились с дельфинами. Те, кто живёт здесь вместе с тобой, уже поплыли со своими стаями, а ты поплывёшь со мной, - и Тиллек медленно повернулась, подставляя плавник. Дельфинер, чье мускулистое тело уже давно привыкло к многочасовым плаваниям, прыгнул в воду и оказался совсем рядом с Тиллек, которая тут же подхватила его - и они вместе отправились в путь по тёплым волнам южного моря...

***  
Если раньше Марко казался Морете жизнерадостным, пусть и несколько странным, то теперь на его лицо легла тень печали и одиночества. Всадник весь поник, а дракон его как будто посерел. Тёплое солнце, светившее над Райской рекой, уже не радовало его, как прежде; и до сих пор Морета не увидела ни одного человека, кто остался бы жить вместе с Марко.  
Впрочем, Лери выглядела ещё более подавленной. Сначала она очень удивилась, и думала, что они действительно оказались по ту сторону Промежутка. Но когда Морета кое-как ей объяснила, что прыжок не удался, старая Госпожа Вейра, не скрываясь, заплакала. Сейчас она сидела на песчаном берегу и отрешенно смотрела на набегающие волны...  
Да и сама Морета, так стремившаяся добиться своего и вернувшая себе Орлит'у, тоже печалилась. Её королева сочувственно коснулась руки всадницы своей клиновидной головой. "Не расстраивайся, моя Госпожа - ведь мы снова вместе. Раз не вышло уйти, значит, мы ещё что-то должны сделать".  
"Но что? И как вернуться в мир живых, если там нас никто не видит?".  
Глаза Орлит'ы завращались чуть быстрее, когда она посмотрела Морете прямо в глаза и безмолвно произнесла:  
"Что-то внутри меня говорит мне: перед нами ещё много великих свершений. Как нам удастся вернуться - ведомо лишь самой судьбе..."  
И Морета, с любовью и благодарностью встретив взор золотой королевы, облегчённо вздохнула. "Действительно, не стоит отчаиваться. Нужно лишь немного подождать - и решение придёт само...".  
Тем временем Марко и Дулут' присоединились к Лери. Печально и безмолвно наблюдали за морем два дракона и их всадники. И перед ними, казалось, ещё целая вечность - вечность парадоксальной жизни в небытии...

***  
Д'лин и Перселлан ошеломлённо смотрели на всадницу и всё никак не могли поверить её словам. Та же грустно посмотрела на королеву и, прижавшись к ней, тихонько заплакала. Только дав волю чувствам, Морета смогла дозваться до Холт'ы, и вскоре золотая тоже пришла в себя. Впрочем, старой королеве требовались покой и сон, и потому Морета тут же позволила ей уснуть. Сама же женщина тревожилась прежде всего за Орлит'у, сознания которой она никак не могла нащупать.  
Мужчины, наконец, пришли в себя. Перселлан придирчиво осмотрел королеву и, убедившись, что с той всё в порядке, заботливо подхватил всадницу слева. Д'лин сделал то же самое справа, и вместе они помогли подняться всаднице, на которую накатывала необъяснимая слабость. Стоять ровно Морета не могла, и потому она осторожно оперлась о Холт'у.  
\- Но... но ведь вы пропали в Промежутке, когда развозили вакцину... - растерянно проговорил Д'лин.  
\- И тем не менее, перед вами именно я, - всадница легко произносила слова, а вот держаться ровно ей было нелегко. - И мне очень тревожно, что пока что здесь только лишь я.  
\- Мы должны спасти ещё кого-то? - вопросил целитель.  
\- Наверное, да - если только... если только с Орлит'ой и Лери не случилось чего-то плохого...

***  
Вдалеке, на лазурной морской глади показалась стая дельфинов. Их весёлые прыжки и невообразимые кульбиты совершенно не вязались с мрачным настроем М'лиана, меланхолично взиравшего на волны. Морета же и Лери как будто пришли в себя: они впервые видели, как "корабельные рыбы" резвятся в море, совершенно не обращая внимания на усиливающийся ветер. Всадницы оживились, да и их королевы не без интереса наблюдали за игравшей стаей.  
М'лиан тряхнул головой, прогоняя мысли о грустном; появлению дельфинов обрадовался и Дулут', заявивший, что немедленно хочет искупаться. Видимо, его настроение передалось и золотым, поскольку Холт'а и Орлит'а также направились к воде. Две бывшие Госпожи Форт-Вейра мягко улыбнулись.  
\- Почему бы и не искупаться? - хором спросили они. И через минуту три дракона со всадниками на спине уже летели ближе к играющим дельфинам.  
\- Хор-рошо, - пронесся над водой голос кого-то из дельфинов. Морета и Лери изумлённо оглянулись на Марко:  
\- Это ты сказал?  
Тот усмехнулся:  
\- Это они, - всадник указал на дельфинов.  
Глаза женщин тут же округлились.  
\- Слышала я, как моя золотая пытается что-то произнести, но вот чтобы рыба заговорила... - удивилась Лери.  
\- Говор-рить, день-фины говор-рить, - ответили ей снизу.  
Морета расхохоталась и чуть не упала в воду. Впрочем, замочить легкое платье ни она, ни Лери не боялись. Марко оказался предусмотрительнее всех и нырнул со спины Дулут'а в одних плавках. Когда он всплыл, его тут же подхватили несколько дельфинов.  
\- Да не утону я, дурашки... - смеялся всадник не столько над рыбами, сколько над изумлением женщин.  
\- День-фины не дурашки, мы умные, - с самым серьезным видом заявил самец, поддерживающий Марко. Всадницы снова расхохотались и теперь уже совсем забыли о плохом настроении.  
\- Значит, корабельные рыбы - то есть день-фины - умеют говорить? - сделала вывод Лери.  
\- Да, и если сказать точнее - то дельфины, - ответил Марко. Холт'а и Орлит'а тут же уверили своих всадниц в том, что лучше их не найти и на дельфине не полетаешь, чем заставили женщин опять засмеяться.  
\- А вас никто заменять и не собирался, - ответила Морета, плывя рядом со своей золотой. Сбоку в королеву тыкались своими носами дельфины, и Орлит'а смущенно призналась, что ей щекотно. Когда всадницы снова кое-как справились с безудержным смехом, М'лиан торжественно провозгласил:  
\- Позвольте представить вам стаю, которая всегда приплывает к Райской реке! Я плавал тысячу лет назад с далекими предками этих дельфинов, буду плавать, надеюсь, и с их потомками!  
Из середины стаи гордо выплыла самка, которую М'лиан тут же обхватил:  
\- А это моя любимая Энни, она самая умная, лучше всех разговаривает и её можно назвать Госпожой стаи.  
Рыба тут же важно закивала и произнесла:  
\- Я помню речь. Настанет день, когда дельфины, люди и драконы воссоединятся. У вас славное будущее, всадницы.  
Морета и Лери снова изумились:  
\- Откуда ты это можешь знать?  
\- Я вижу, - серьезно ответила Энни. - Ваш последний полёт ещё не скоро; прежде вам предстоит вершить будущее. Моим потомкам предстоит спасти одну из вас вместе с королевой.  
\- Марко, о чём это она? - совершенно растерялась Морета.  
\- Хм... кажется, она намекает, что вам предстоит полёт в будущее Перна.  
\- Да-да, в будущ-щее, - закивала Энни.  
\- Но... как?  
\- Чувствую, нам придётся хорошенько поразмыслить над этим вопросом, как только мы искупаемся... - и тут М'лиана перебил Дулут':  
"Внутри Орлит'ы и Холт'ы есть чутьё - они знают, в каком времени нужны, но пока что не могут туда попасть. Всё, что нужно - знать примерное место...".  
\- Мы слышали, - кивнула Морета, одновременно обращаясь к своей королеве: "Это так?"  
"Пожалуй, да, - неуверенно ответила Орлит'а. - Что-то подсказывает мне, куда нужно отправиться, но пока я не могу нащупать это место...".  
\- Сегодня прямо все решили меня удивить, - пробормотала Морета. Лери же внезапно помрачнела и, если бы не поддержавшие её дельфины, могла даже утонуть. - Что с тобой?  
\- Холт'а сказала мне... только мне... что она должна отправиться туда не со мной...

***  
\- Так куда же мы плывём? - обратился Ридис к Тиллек.  
\- Сонар показал мне примерное место, где упадёт дракон. Это недалеко от берега, который вы называете Южным Вейром.  
\- Так почему бы нам не предупредить всадников?  
\- Спасение могут провести только дельфины; если драконы возьмутся за дело, они могут утонуть вместе с золотой. Место, где она упадёт - очень узкое и находится между двумя скалами.  
\- Но если королева упадёт - как вы её подхватите? Золотая раздавит вас, вот и все! - изумился Ридис.  
\- Дельфины лишь кажутся хрупкими, но раздавить она сможет немногих. Мы готовы её спасти даже ценой собственной жизни.  
Ридис чуть заметно покачал головой, в душе не соглашаясь с Тиллек. Ах, если бы он мог позвать на помощь хоть одного дракона!  
Дельфинов тем временем становилось всё больше - они догнали несколько стай, и Ридис приветствовал других дельфинеров. И рыбы, и люди выглядели решительно, поэтому Ридис посчитал ненужным дальнейший спор. Будь что будет! Всё-таки им предстоит великое деяние, и даже если кто-то из дельфинов погибнет, то их будут помнить как настоящих героев!  
Вскоре стаи приблизились к месту, которое Ридис называл про себя "Два брата". Две скалы возвышались над морем, а между ними образовывалось небольшое водное пространство. В этом узком проёме плавало столько дельфинов, что, казалось, можно пройти по их спинам от одной скалы к другой.  
"Два брата" находились в отдалении как от Южного холда, так и от Великого течения. Ближайший берег принадлежал старому Южному Вейру - именно на этом берегу Ф'нор впервые увидел файров...  
Дельфинеры, устав от долгого плавания, присели отдохнуть на неровном подножии скал; их примеру последовал и Ридис. Почти все они хорошо знали друг друга; дельфинерами становились как мужчины, так и женщины, порой плававшие даже лучше. Ридис знал и большинство вожаков стай, собравшихся здесь; руководила всеми, конечно же, Тиллек.  
\- Долго еще? - спросил её Ридис, когда Тиллек оказалась совсем рядом со скалой.  
\- Придется подождать, - отвечала она. - Возможно, даже до захода солнца.  
\- Тогда, может, всё же позвать драконов?  
\- Не выйдет, - забавно покачала плавниками Тиллек. - Посмотри вокруг - между скалами поместятся два-три дракона, и то если удачно сложат крылья. А что делать остальным?  
Ридис печально вздохнул.  
\- Что ж, тогда это подвиг действительно для дельфиньего рода. Вот только как же так получится, что всадница упадёт именно сюда?  
\- Она ошибётся в координатах и перепутает скалы, - снова удивила его Тиллек.  
\- Но как? И откуда тебе это известно?  
\- Предки, слушавшие историю о ритуале спасения, сохранили это в памяти каждой Тиллек. Скалы Южного Вейра почти такие же, как эти; а всадница стара, она может ошибиться и забыть представить себе сушу. Для драконов обычными ориентирами служат скалы и звёзды; земля или вода внизу - имеет значение не всегда. Но не в нашем случае.  
\- Значит, придётся подождать до первых звёзд?  
\- Подождём, - терпеливо отвечала Тиллек.

***  
\- Почему не с Лери, Холт'а? - Морета переживала не меньше старшей Госпожи Форт-Вейра.  
"Я точно не знаю, но это из-за того, что ты попала сюда на мне, а не на Орлит'е", - ответила золотая.  
\- То есть... чтобы прыгнуть в будущее, нам снова нужно поменяться королевами? - переглянулись Лери и Морета.  
\- Видимо, да, - потрясённо ответил Марко, и Энни подпрыгнула над водой, подтверждая его слова.  
Морета тяжело вздохнула:  
\- Лери, ты согласна? Понимаю, для тебя сложно летать на Орлит'е, но, видимо, другого выбора нет.  
Старая Госпожа, несколько нервно поглаживая бок Холт'ы, долго молчала, раздумывая, а потом, с трудом произнося слова, ответила:  
\- Мне придётся пойти на это. Я не хочу оставаться здесь навечно...  
Тут уже пришла очередь Марко вздыхать:  
\- Морета, прости меня... Я соврал насчёт того, что все, кого я находил в Промежутке, оставались возле Райской реки. Как ты наверняка заметила, кроме меня, там нет никого. Все всадники решились на последний прыжок, они все ушли на ту сторону. И только я один, сжигаемый страхом пред смертью и жаждой вечности, оставался тут. Вот она, цена бессмертия - вечное одиночество. Теперь и вы покидаете меня...  
\- Марко, не грусти, - вмешалась Энни. - Ты не одинок. С тобой всегда Дулут' и мы... - Коричневый тут же поспешил уверить М'лиана в том, что не бывать ему одиноким рядом с собственным драконом. Марко чуть улыбнулся, прогоняя прочь печаль. Впрочем, как только всадницы улетят, унылые чувства снова вернутся к нему. Как только всадницы улетят... куда?  
\- Милые женщины, мы с вами забываем кое-что очень важное. А куда, собственно, вы должны отправиться и в какое время?  
Этот вопрос заставил королев и их всадниц надолго задуматься. Наконец, Морета прервала молчание:  
\- Полагаю, мы уже достаточно искупались и можем вернуться в холд для обсуждения?  
М'лиан согласно кивнул и вскочил на Дулут'а, не забыв благодарственно почесать Энни. Та на прощание взяла с него клятву, что всадник обязательно вернётся и расскажет, куда отправились золотые.  
\- Рапорт, да, Энни? - улыбнулся Марко. - Ладно, тогда жди - надеюсь, всё действительно удастся...

***  
Закат в открытом море - словно огонь на воде, миллионы золотистых искр ослепляют и в то же время радуют глаз. И даже гладкие тела дельфинов будто принимают в себя искры и начинают светиться... Ридис и другие дельфинеры наслаждались этим сказочным зрелищем, и вдруг все прервалось в один миг. Солнце зашло, а дельфины заволновались и стали плыть еще плотнее друг к другу. Старые и молодые, чьи тела еще не окрепли, держались чуть поодаль от скал, но и они могли помочь, поднырнув и поддержав товарищей, которым придется выдержать вес падающего дракона.  
Проступили первые звёзды, ясные и такие близкие, что казалось, взберись на вершину скалы - достал бы рукой... И тут сияние звёзд закрыла массивная тень. Дельфинеры подняли головы и узрели королеву драконов, совершенно без сил падающую сверху; а на спине у неё даже не сидела - полулежала - казавшаяся хрупкой и ужасно измученной старая всадница.  
Все стаи разом подплыли прямо под падающую золотую; тех, кто принимал на себя основной удар, поддерживали снизу, из-под воды другие дельфины. Ридису только и оставалось, что наблюдать и переживать; помочь он ничем не мог. И вот золотая рухнула в воду...  
Сперва показалось, что вот-вот ковёр из дельфинов распадётся - некоторые от удара тут же пошли под воду, и далеко не все выжили после столь страшного столкновения. Но Тиллек и другие лидеры стай тут же подплыли на их место - и основной удар всё же удалось погасить. Золотая королева, едва начавшая проваливаться под воду, усилиями сотен дельфинов, выталкивающих её вверх, оказалась над водой. И настоящее живое море поплыло, таща на себе дракона. Ридис поразился силе и отважности дельфинов и нырнул в воду, чтобы хоть как-то поддержать золотую и помочь стаям. Его примеру последовали и другие дельфинеры; вскоре к берегам Южного Вейра плыли почти тысяча дельфинов и несколько десятков человек - и все они ценой невероятных усилий тащили на себе золотую королеву и ослабевшую всадницу...

***  
М'лиан развернул перед всадницами карту Южного континента, и женщины поразились размерам этого материка. По сравнению с ними карта Северного, лежавшая на соседнем столе, казалась просто смехотворной.  
\- Итак, если вы должны отправиться в будущее, нам необходимо выбрать наиболее приметное место - такое, где звёзды очень хорошо видны сразу после того, как солнце сядет. Знаю, вы привыкли ориентироваться по созвездиям и скалам севера, но здесь, на Юге, звёзды проступают на небе раньше и видны чётче.  
\- Погоди-ка, - перебила его Морета, - я согласна, что звёзды могут послужить хорошим ориентиром для прыжка во времени - так же, как и какая-нибудь приметная скала, но вот вопрос: как мы вычислим положение звёзд в том времени - и, к тому же, какое именно время нам необходимо? Может, нам надо прыгнуть всего на Оборот вперёд, а может, на тысячу?  
\- Я думаю, что время прежде всего должны определить ваши королевы - если они знают, что должны прыгнуть в будущее, значит, они могут увидеть и то время, в которое они попадут...  
И тут Холт'а передала и ему, и всадницам мысль, поразившую всех: "Я вижу это время. Алая Звезда ушла недавно, но более не вернется...".  
"Как это - больше не вернется?" - не поняла Лери.  
"Пока не знаю. Но я вижу уходящую Алую Звезду и звёзды вокруг неё. Вижу глазами умирающего синего дракона, который спасёт меня ценой своей жизни..."  
Казалось, на сегодняшний день исчерпан предел возможного изумления - но последняя фраза Холт'ы ввела всадниц в настоящий ступор.  
\- Но... как??? - только и смогла промолвить Морета.  
"Дракона зовут Пирэт'. Он недавно ушёл на ту сторону, и он помнит меня. Его мысли идут ко мне оттуда, и там нет ограничений во времени и пространстве..." - кажется, Холт'а сама поражалась тому, что шло к ней извне.  
С минуту все хранили молчание, а затем Марко снова обратился к карте:  
\- Что ж, я надеюсь, королева запомнила расположение звёзд? - и, получив утвердительный кивок от Лери, показал область на карте: - Вот здесь есть отличные скалы, я часто летаю туда. Также есть приметные скалистые образования на острове Йерне и близ холда Хонсю, - его правая рука обвела ещё два места, лежавших поодаль друг от друга. - Наконец, за ориентир можно взять и сам взорвавшийся вулкан возле Посадочной площадки - однако кто знает, не взорвётся ли он ещё раз? Его облик всегда может измениться. Да и на острове Йерне тоже наблюдается вулканическая активность...  
\- Тогда, раз остаётся только Хон-сю, - раздельно произнесла незнакомое название Морета, и скалы, которые ты показал первыми, то мы выбираем место, наиболее приближенное к Северному континенту. - Лери согласно кивнула.  
\- Ну, тогда Хонсю отпадает, - улыбнулся Марко. - Теперь я предлагаю слетать в это место, чтобы вы запомнили, как выглядят скалы. А потом можно будет приступить к решающему полёту...

***  
Перселлан посоветовал всаднице лечь отдохнуть, чтобы восстановить силы, но та лишь отмахнулась:  
\- Нельзя мне сейчас спать. Давайте я лучше расскажу вам всё...  
То ли от усталости, то ли от того, что меж их эпохами прошла почти тысяча Оборотов, повествование Мореты оказалось сбивчивым и несколько сумбурным, а оттого - невероятным. Д'лину только и оставалось, что удивлённо качать головой, когда женщина рассказывала про серое марево в Промежутке, про живущего тысячи Оборотов Марко Галлиани, про то, как она стала "призраком" в мире живых и всё же вернула свою Орлит'у; про то, как их последний полёт в Промежуток не удался, и лишь слова дельфинов смогли подарить им новую надежду...  
И тут рассказ всадницы прервался - с самого берега прибежал запыхавшийся юный гонец Вейра - Пьенат, внук Пьемура. Босоногого мальчишку не привлекла карьера арфиста, и он подался в Вейр, надеясь стать всадником; пока что ему удалось запечатлить бронзового файра - и с той поры Пьенат каждый вечер бегал по окрестным пляжам, надеясь найти ещё одну кладку. Заодно мальчишка докладывал обо всём увиденном Д'лину (а порой на пляжах Южного случались очень интересные события, зачастую связанные с лордом Безиком). Сейчас же гонец казался не столько встревоженным, сколько возбуждённым. Делая паузы, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть отдышаться, Пьенат с трудом проговорил:  
\- К пляжу... где я нашел кладку файров... плывут сотни дельфинов... и они несут на себе... золотую королеву и всадницу...  
Морета тут же подскочила, следом - Д'лин и Перселлан; Предводитель Вейра позвал Чет'а, который приземлился неподалёку. Целитель пытался остановить Морету, но бесполезно:  
\- Это моя Орлит'а и Лери! - выпалила она и взобралась на спину Чет'у вслед за Д'лином. Бронзовый взлетел; не решившись пользоваться Промежутком, Д'лин попросил дракона лететь к тому самому пляжу.  
Через несколько минут они уже видели потрясающую воображение картину: под звёздным небом к берегу подплывали сразу несколько дельфиньих стай, тащивших на себе бесчувственную Орлит'у; по бокам золотую поддерживали лидеры стай и плывущие рядом люди. Когда Чет' приземлился на пляже, королеву уже вытолкнули на берег; дельфинеры во главе с Ридисом также выбирались на сушу, устав от долгого плавания.  
Морета соскочила со спины Чет'а, едва не сломав себе руку при приземлении и бросилась к Орлит'е, чтобы обнять её. Ридис отсалютовал Предводителю Вейра, и они вместе сняли с королевы совсем бледную Лери, после чего Д'лин поспешил обратно за Перселланом...  
И лишь когда целителю удалось привести в сознание Лери, а вскоре очнулись и Орлит'а с Холт'ой, суматоха наконец улеглась. Дельфиньи голоса неожиданно для всех завели торжественную песнь спасения; две бывшие Госпожи Форт-Вейра радостно обнялись и, глядя на уже встающее южное солнце, произнесли:  
\- Нам удалось свершить полёт сквозь тысячи лет! 

 

***  
Всадницы улетели. Расставание оказалось слишком будничным. Ни Лери, ни Морета не желали задерживаться возле Райской реки, что несколько расстроило М'лиана, хотя он понимал, что они всего лишь хотят поскорее свершить предназначенное. Запомнив вид скал сбоку и мысленно представив над ними тот узор звёзд, что увидела Холт'а, всадницы помахали рукой М'лиану. Дулут' торжественно проревел, Марко лишь успел крикнуть напоследок: "Удачи!" - и два золотых росчерка, сверкнув над ним, исчезли в сумеречных небесах...  
А М'лиан снова остался один. Да, с ним всегда рядом любимый Дулут', и дельфины приплывают почти каждый день - но он одинок в своей печали. И в страхе перед смертью.  
Марко беззвучно плакал. Скупые слёзы стекали по щекам. Он восторгался мужеством Мореты и Лери - и никак не мог уйти на ту сторону. И даже невероятное послание дракона Пирэт'а оттуда не переубедило М'лиана. Он боялся смерти, а перед взором его снова и снова проносилось воспоминание о том, как Нити пожирают тело матери...  
Дулут', как мог, утешал своего всадника. Наконец, М'лиану немного полегчало, и он нашёл в себе силы подняться.  
"Летим, Дулут'. Нам надо снова увидеть Энни и рассказать ей обо всём".  
"Летим, М'лиан. Не грусти. Я верю, нас ещё ждёт нечто большое, чем бесконечные полёты на границе с Промежутком...".  
...Стая Энни оказалась недалеко от Райской реки, хотя уже подступала ночь. Дулут' подлетел поближе, и М'лиан начал свой рассказ о великом подвиге двух всадниц, что решились пронзить времена и пролететь сквозь тысячи лет...  
Энни выслушала его и лишь в конце перебила:  
\- Опиши мне эти скалы, всадник...  
Марко, как мог, подробно рассказал обо всех особенностях скалистого плато, и тут Энни заволновалась, её плавники задрожали.  
\- Что такое?  
\- Дело в том, что совсем недалеко от того места есть очень похожие скалы - только они в море. Всадницы могли и ошибиться...  
\- Но что же тогда делать? Они... погибнут? - в отчаянии спросил М'лиан.  
\- Нет. Мы, дельфины, будем готовиться к их спасению, и если надо будет, то вытащим из воды обеих.  
\- Вместе с драконами?  
\- Да, именно так. Это станет великим деянием дельфинов, которое укрепит их связь с драконами и людьми, - торжественно отвечала Энни.  
\- И даже если пройдёт тысяча лет, вы не забудете?  
\- Дельфины ничего не забывают. Мы помним даже далёкую Землю.  
И тут горечь, и страх, и печаль - всё то, что ранило сердце М'лиана более полутора тысяч лет - вырвались наружу:  
\- А я? Неужели я так и продолжу вечно жить здесь - без цели?!  
\- Марко, ты потерял себя, того весёлого паренька, что когда-то обрадовался Перну. Дельфины знают твою историю и знают твой страх перед смертью. Но скоро придёт и твоё время - и вы с Дулут'ом отправитесь... нет, пока ещё не на ту сторону. У вас другая судьба, вам лишь надо решиться - и сделать собственный прыжок.  
\- Куда? И почему ты, Энни, знаешь так много?  
\- Я не просто глава стаи, я та, кто носит звание Тиллек - звание лучшей из дельфинов. У меня много способностей, и я вижу, что только ты и Дулут' можете изменить свою жизнь. Куда именно отправиться - знаете только вы... - и Энни, изящно повернувшись, уплыла вдаль - а следом и вся её стая.  
А Марко, доплыв до берега, лёг на остывающем после жаркого дня песке и предался размышлениям:  
"Один... снова один? Нет! Со мной Дулут'... Мы с ним должны решиться...".  
"М'лиан... - вмешался коричневый дракон. - Решиться должен только ты...".  
"Дулут', а ты? Ты хоть знаешь, куда ты должен отправиться - и зачем?"  
"Да, М'лиан. Примерно я знаю, и не спрашивай меня, откуда и почему. Конечно, координаты очень неточные, и прыжок рискован...".  
"Но если ты знаешь, почему не говорил мне об этом раньше?..".  
"Я ждал, когда ты решишься. Чтобы свершить такой прыжок, нужна смелость...".  
"Значит... значит, полетели?" - Марко поднялся на ноги. Хватит сидеть на одном месте тысячи лет! Если он так и не решится, то уже не справится с собственными страхами, с одиночеством и отчаянием...  
"Полетели!" - радостно ответил Дулут'.  
М'лиан сел между спинными гребнями дракона. Бросил прощальный взгляд на Райскую реку. Возможно, он уже никогда не увидит этих мест. Посмотрел на усыпанные звёздами небеса, на лунный свет Тимора и Белиора... И поднял вверх правую руку с крепко сжатым кулаком - знак готовности к решающему полёту...

Эпилог

Бенден-Вейр, 9 число 12 месяца 2568 Оборота по летоисчислению перинитов  
Прошло несколько месяцев. За это время многое случилось на Перне. Морета и Лери вместе с их королевами исполнили предназначенное им судьбой (пусть это пока останется маленькой тайной), после чего они вместе с Лессой и Ф'ларом, которые напоследок облетели все крупные холды Перна и все Вейры, совершили последний полёт в Промежуток. Прощальный плач драконов напоминал скорее торжественную песнь, своеобразный гимн памяти героев Перна...  
Д'лин уладил проблемы с лордом Безиком, впрочем, историю об этом ещё предстоит сложить арфистам. Пьенат стал бронзовым всадником старого Южного Вейра. Ридис укрепил свою дружбу со всадниками, и всё чаще драконы и дельфины были вместе; способностям и тех, и других каким-то непостижимым образом чувствовать будущее и свою судьбу уделили большое внимание. Седра стала генетиком; Маллинг и Нобил - управляющими Посадочной площадкой. Пинна многому научилась у Перселлана и стала искусной целительницей. Наконец, бронзовый Миррет' в потрясающем полёте, где участвовали более сотни бронзовых, выдержал и догнал Акрит'у; Нилла стала Госпожой Бенден-Вейра, а Г'бол остался Предводителем. На Площадке Рождений уже зрела кладка из двадцати пяти яиц, одно из которых - золотое. *****  
Наллинг, всё ещё грустный, согласился участвовать в Церемонии Запечатления. Поддержать его приехали и Маллинг, и Пасилинг, до сих пор чувствующий себя отчасти виноватым в смерти Горт'а.  
Зрители постепенно собирались, усаживаясь на скамьи вокруг Площадки Рождений; переминающиеся на горячем песке с ноги на ногу кандидаты чуть расступились, пропуская вперёд Наллинга. Тот прошёл, совершенно не чувствуя жара песка; во взгляде его читались и печаль по погибшему Горт'у, и затаённая надежда...  
И вот драконы и файры завели торжественную песнь Рождения; пожалуй, ни один арфист не исполнил бы её лучше. Закачались яйца; треснуло самое ближнее к зрителям, и из него выбрался бронзовый крохотный дракон. Добрый знак! Неуклюже двинувшись к зрителям, дракончик вскоре встал напротив сына арфиста Круфа и требовательно запищал. Тот не растерялся и выбежал к бронзовому; Запечатление свершилось, а претенденты несколько даже растерялись от неожиданности - редко случалось такое, чтобы дракон выбирал кого-то из зрителей.  
Снова затрещала скорлупа, и наружу выбрались сразу трое коричневых. Один из них демонстративно прошёл мимо Наллинга, тыкаясь в ноги мальчишке сзади; два других долго бродили, ища себе пару; наконец, на левом фланге выстроившегося полукольца претендентов они обрадованно запищали напротив двух парнишек, рождённых в Вейре.  
И тут вдруг вылупилась золотая королева. Девушки, стоявшие чуть в стороне, не ожидали такого: обычно золотые появлялись на свет самыми последними в кладке. Маленькая, но изящная королева двинулась к мальчишкам и долго стояла напротив Наллинга; тот и сам застыл от неожиданности. Наконец, королева словно почувствовала его нерешительность и, резко развернувшись, пошла к девушкам. Как и положено, золотую запечатлила одна из претенденток; тем не менее, такое поведение королевы было всё же странным.  
Ещё два синих дракончика и одна зелёная прошли мимо застывшего юноши; слёзы наворачивались на глаза Наллинга, стекали по щекам и падали на горячий песок, испаряясь...  
Яиц на Площадке оставалось всё меньше и меньше; счастливцы уходили вместе с новообретёнными друзьями; несчастный Наллинг стоял как вкопанный, не в силах шелохнуться. И - вот осталось лишь одно яйцо.  
Семь претендентов, стоящих сзади, отодвинулись ещё дальше - как бы велико ни было их желание стать всадниками, всё же они понимали горечь Наллинга и давали ему последний шанс.  
Вылупившийся бронзовый пошёл совсем в другую сторону, к зрителям.  
Отчаявшийся Наллинг упал на колени, не в силах больше сдержать горестных рыданий. За пеленой слёз он совсем не заметил, как дракончик нерешительно прошёл вдоль зрительских скамей и развернулся обратно.  
"Встань, мальчик. Встань и не плачь", - мягкий и ласковый голос проник в сознание Наллинга. Нерешительно подняв голову, он увидел перед собой крохотного бронзового. Слёзы словно иссохли; лёгкая полуулыбка заиграла на губах Н'линга - теперь уже точно Н'линга! - когда он твёрдо встал и радостно произнёс, обращаясь к зрителям:  
\- У этого дракона удивительное имя... Он сказал, что его зовут... Перинит'! 

 

Ноябрь 2010 - апрель 2011, июнь-июль 2011

 

Примечания  
*стихи автора, подпись же именем Менолли лишь предполагает, что арфистка Перна могла сочинить такие стихи в свой поздний период творчества.  
**намек на события игры DragonRiders: Chronicles of Pern, в которой мятежник по имени Рос основывает на острове Йерне своеобразный Вейр для недовольных всадников зеленых и синих драконов, а также маленький холд, в котором захваченные с острова Иста люди становятся рабами всадников, а недовольные отправляются в тюрьму.  
***многие удивятся, ведь Рамот'а была самой старшей королевой Бендена. Однако, когда Лесса, сумевшая прожить достаточно долго, отправилась в Хонсю, её сменила Талина (та самая, что Запечатлила королеву вместо Брекки и в тот же день, когда Джексом Запечатлил Рут'а). Но Талине не удалось справиться с болезнями, настигшими её в последний Оборот жизни, и поэтому она приняла решение уйти в Промежуток после того, как королева высидит свою последнюю кладку (несмотря на старость, она всё ещё совершала брачные полёты).  
****Вольный перевод автора с английского, в оригинале:  
Black, blacker, blackest,  
And cold beyond frozen things.  
Where is between when there is naught  
To Life but fragile dragon wings?  
(с) Anne McCaffrey  
***** тут любопытный читатель наверняка спросит: а что же стало с М'лианом, куда он отправился? Что ж, поведаю лишь, что его прыжок сквозь время и пространство удался, и у него получилось свершить предназначенное судьбой... Возможно, когда-нибудь мы узнаем, какова была цель его путешествия... 

 

Приложения  
Термины, употребляемые в повести: 

Алая Звезда - блуждающая планета, имеющая неправильную орбиту, некогда эта планета попала в систему Ракбата из-за уз тяготения местного светила  
Арфист - представитель наиболее уважаемого на Перне цеха. Арфисты - это не только музыканты, но и учителя, юристы, разведчики, путешественники, а также творческие люди, занимающиеся распространением информации по холдам, цехам и Вейрам  
"Баллада о почестях драконам" - одна из обучающих Баллад, призывающая относиться ко всадникам и драконам с подобающим уважением  
Бальзам из холодильной травы - болеутоляющий бальзам, мазь, сделанная из так называемой "холодилки" - целебной травы, во множестве произрастающей на Перне  
Белиор - большая из двух лун Перна  
Бенденское вино - вино высшего качества, производимое в Бенден-холде. Любовью к этому напитку славится большинство всадников и арфистов  
Вейр - поселение всадников, как правило, в горах или жерлах потухших вулканов; когда Нити перестали угрожать Перну, многие Вейры стали использоваться не только как жилища всадников и драконов, но и как обсерватории, предназначенные для наблюдения за звёздами - кометы и метеориты несли не меньшую опасность, чем Нити  
Вейр-холд Хонсю - поселение предков перинитов, обнаруженное сыном Ф'лара и Лессы, Ф'лессаном. Всадник объявил его и своим мини-вейром, и своеобразным холдом, а ещё позже в Хонсю была основана одна из первых обсерваторий  
Восточные острова - цепь островов на востоке Перна, куда неоднократно отправляли в ссылку мятежников, восстававших против внедрения новых технологий  
Встреча - многолюдное, реже - уединенное собрание людей, собравшихся не только решить наболевшие вопросы, но и как следует отдохнуть  
Дельфинеры - специально обученные люди, своеобразные члены дельфиньих стай, обладающих человеческой речью. Занимаются патрулированием морей Перна, предупреждают о штормах, плохой погоде, помогают рыбакам и мореплавателям  
Десятина - часть урожая, отдаваемого холдами Вейрам, защищающим их. После окончания последнего Прохождения Алой Звезды лорды Севера продолжили придерживаться этой традиции  
Запечатление - момент, когда в сознание будущего всадника проникает сознание вылупившегося дракончика; эта связь симбиотическая и телепатическая  
Звёздные обсерватории, цех звездочётов - здания и цех, организованные всадниками. Когда угроза Нитей миновала, на землю Перна упала огромная комета, причинившая немало бед. Чтобы защитить планету от дальнейших угроз из космоса, всадники организовали цех звездочётов и обсерватории для наблюдения за небесами. Обсерватории находятся: в вейр-холде Хонсю на юге; в Прибрежном холде, также называемом бухтой Джексома/Робинтона; на Ледяном Озере близ Руат-холда; на дальнем Западном континенте Перна; возле Телгара; также большинство Вейров были приспособлены под наблюдательные площадки и мини-обсерватории.  
Золотая, бронзовый, коричневый, синий, зелёная, белый - цвета драконов; золотые королевы являются основными производителями потомства; зелёные самки стали бесплодными, т.к. вместе с самцами сражались, извергая огонь; впоследствии это бесплодие самок стало доминировать в генах драконов, и несмотря на частые брачные полёты зелёных, они по-прежнему оставались бесплодны. Белый дракон является своего рода альбиносом, это уникальная разновидность драконов. Рут', белый дракон лорда Джексома, прекрасно ориентируется во времени и способен совершать прыжки сквозь тысячи Оборотов - достаточно лишь иметь чёткие ориентиры  
Игипс - Искусственная Голосовая Информационная Поисковая Система (англ. AIVAS), суперкомпьютер первопоселенцев Перна, выполнивший основную заложенную в него программу - на поиск средств уничтожения Нитей; после выполнения этой задачи Игипс отключился, не желая устанавливать на Перне технократические режимы  
Интервал, длинный Интервал - время от 200 до 450 Оборотов (длинный Интервал), когда Алая Звезда не сбрасывает на Перн Нити  
Йерне - удалённый южный остров, ранее принадлежавший к Южному холду. Мятежный холдер Денол, а затем и его сын Фенол отобрали остров у чересчур жадного Торика; всадники не стали вмешиваться в этот конфликт, а впоследствии лорды Севера отдали остров Денолу и его семье. На острове были обнаружены множество древних построек - миниатюрный холд, несколько вполне пригодных для жилья пещер-вейров и даже тюрьма**  
"Йокогама" - один из трех космических кораблей, доставивших колонистов на Перн. Впоследствии эти три корабля были известны как Сёстры Рассвета, и лишь после открытия Игипса периниты установили, что это космические корабли, а не звёзды. Ещё позже двигатели кораблей были использованы для взрывов на поверхности Алой Звезды, чтобы сбить её с орбиты  
Кла - бодрящий напиток, завариваемый из коры некоторых деревьев Перна. По вкусу напоминает горячий шоколад с корицей  
Конклав - совет лордов, цеховых мастеров и Предводителей Вейров  
Крылья, крыло - отряд из 20-30 всадников, возглавляемых, как правило, бронзовым всадником  
Нижние Пещеры - пещеры Вейра, занятые под кухни, спальни, площадки для пиршеств. Эти пещеры также предназначены для хозяйственных нужд.  
Нити - неразумные гифы, формой напоминающие нить. Пожирают любую органику. Раз в двести лет Нити, захваченные Алой Звездой в облаке Оорта, падали на Перн; такие Падения длились около пятидесяти Оборотов  
Облако Оорта - огромное пространство космической пыли, находящееся вблизи системы Ракбата; в числе космической пыли имеются и зародыши Нитей, которые Алая Звезда захватывает при своем прохождении сквозь облако  
Оборот - перинитский год; после последнего Прохождения это слово употребляется наравне со словами "лет", "год"  
Огненные ящерицы, файры - местный биологический вид, обладающий телепортационными и телепатическими способностями; также могут извергать огонь. Из ящериц впоследствии были выведены драконы  
Падение Нитей - несколько часов, когда Нити, проникая сквозь атмосферу Перна, выпадают смертоносным дождём над определённой местностью  
Перн - третья планета в системе Ракбата, созвездие Стрельца  
Пещеры Катрин (Катерины) - пещеры неподалёку от Посадочной площадки, где хранились различные грузы, вещи и механизмы. Были названы так в честь девочки, случайно обнаружившей их  
Площадка Рождений - теплая площадка с песком, на которой рождаются драконы и происходят Запечатления  
Посадочная Площадка - изначальное поселение основателей Перна, позднее вынужденных покинуть это место из-за извержения вулкана. Среди засыпанных пеплом зданий всадниками было обнаружено тщательно защищённое строение, внутри которого располагался Игипс  
Предводитель Вейра, Госпожа Вейра - лидеры всадников. Как правило, Госпожой становится всадница лучшей и наиболее почитаемой золотой королевы; Предводителем - всадник, чей дракон догнал эту королеву в брачном полёте  
Промежуток - вневременное и внепространственное измерение, где царствуют холод и тьма; этим измерением драконы пользуются для телепортации  
Райская река - холд на Южном континенте, одно из первых поселений колонистов, впоследствии обнаруженное торговцем по имени Джейги, совершившим вместе с женой Араминой рискованное плавание на юг  
Ракбат - солнце Перна, желтая звезда, являющаяся альфой созвездия Стрельца; располагается примерно в том месте, где Стрелец опирается на колено  
Руат, Руата - один из Великих холдов, третий холд, основанный на северном континенте. Расшифровывается как "Руа Ата" - Брод Рыжеволосого, назван так в честь основателя холда Рэда Ханрахана  
Сонное зелье - отвар из некоторых трав Перна, обладающий свойством на некоторое время погружать человека в сон  
Старый Южный Вейр - изначальное поселение всадников на Южном континенте, открыт всадниками Бенден-Вейра. Впоследствии, не желая слышать упреков вздорного лорда Торика, всадники переселились на новое место; после окончания последнего Прохождения Алой Звезды старый Вейр был восстановлен как очередная обсерватория  
Телгар - одноименные Вейр и холд на Северном континенте; назван в честь одной из первопоселенцев, пилота Саллах Телгар  
Телекинез - третья из способностей драконов (первые две - телепатия и телепортация). С помощью телекинеза драконы могут перемещать как достаточно крупные, так и мелкие вещи, а также людей и других драконов. Эта способность требует от дракона и его всадника предельной сосредоточенности  
Тимор - меньшая из двух лун Перна  
Файр - маленькая огненная ящерица, биологический вид, обитающий только на Перне и похожий на маленьких дракончиков. Способны выдыхать пламя и телепортироваться  
Холд - поселение, высеченное в скале, или пещеры, приспособленные под холд (это предпринималось для защиты от Нитей). Позднее холдом стали называть любое людское поселение, кроме поселений всадников  
Холдер - владелец малого холда, подвластного более крупному холду, чьим управляющим является избранный лорд 

Действующие лица, а также упоминаемые исторические личности: 

Аврил Битра - одна из поселенцев-контрактников, прилетевшая на Перн ради наживы. Планировала улететь с Перна, захватив добычу в виде алмазов с острова Иста. Взяв в заложницы Саллах Телгар, пыталась использовать корабль "Йокогама" или один из его челноков для своих целей. Саллах героически погибла, а Аврил была вынуждена лететь курсом, который Саллах специально ввела в компьютерную систему челнока. Курс этот пролегал близ Алой Звезды, в атмосфере которой Аврил и сгорела вместе с челноком  
Безик - нынешний владелец Южного холда, сын Торика. С детства он питал неприязнь к отцу, но когда понял, что холд перейдёт в его руки, сын продолжил дело Торика. Поскольку всадники всегда препятствовали и ему, и его отцу, Безик их возненавидел  
Брекка - супруга Ф'нора, ранее - Госпожа Вейра Плоскогорье; её золотая королева погибла во время брачного полёта в схватке с чужой королевой. Если бы не Ф'нор, Брекка умерла бы от горя и отчаяния. Когда Брекка попыталась свершить Запечатление с королевой во второй раз, ее файр Берд помешал девушке, и всадницей стала Талина, а Брекка обрела себя лишь благодаря поддержке Ф'нора и драконов, которых она могла слышать  
Г'бир - бывший Предводитель Вейра Плоскогорье, вместе со всеми всадниками Вейра переселившийся на остров Йерне  
Г'бол - нынешний Предводитель Бенден-Вейра, дракон - бронзовый Миррет'  
Д'лин - нынешний Предводитель старого Южного Вейра, вынужденный постоянно отбиваться от посягательств Безика; дракон - бронзовый Чет'  
Денол - мятежный холдер Торика, некогда отобравший у него остров Йерне  
Джаррол - сын Джексома, нынешний лорд Руат-холда  
Джексом - бывший лорд Руата, случайно запечатливший белого дракона по имени Рут'; позднее Джексом и его дракон совершили немало славных деяний для избавления Перна от Нитей, в их числе и прыжки во времени сквозь тысячи лет  
Джим Тиллек - первопоселенец Перна, всю жизнь занимавшийся морским делом. Именно благодаря ему и его верным помощникам дельфинам колонисты смогли произвести эвакуацию с Южного континента на Северный  
Живана - хозяйка Нижних Пещер Бенден-Вейра  
К'вен - молодой бронзовый всадник Бенден-Вейра; дракон - бронзовый Фелит'  
Кармелия Галлиани - мать Марко Галлиани, трагически погибшая во время первого Падения Нитей  
Китти Пинг - генетик первопоселенцев Перна, выведшая драконов из эмбрионов файров  
Круф - арфист Бенден-Вейра  
Лайтол, он же некогда Л'тол - всадник, потерявший коричневого дракона Ларт'а; впоследствии оправился и был: мастером цеха ткачей, управляющим Руат-холда, воспитателем Джексома, управляющим Посадочной площадкой, управляющим Прибрежного холда, где и встретил смерть в ясный солнечный день, когда последнее Прохождение Алой Звезды завершилось, и Нити больше не падали на Перн  
Лери - легендарная Госпожа Форт-Вейра, позволившая Морете развозить вакцину на её королеве Холт'е, пока Орлит'а высиживала свою кладку  
Лесса - золотая всадница, в начале последнего Прохождения рискнувшая собой и своей королевой, чтобы спасти Перн и привести сквозь четыреста Оборотов помощь в лице всадников пяти Вейров; всё Прохождение являлась Госпожой Бенден-Вейра, после же отправилась на заслуженный отдых в вейр-холд Хонсю, основанный сыном; дракон - золотая Рамот'а  
Лилиенкамп, Джоэл - первопоселенец, заведующий складами при Посадочной площадке и в пещерах Катрин. Его потомки основали торговый клан Лилкампов  
М'линг, он же Маллинг - всадник синего дракона Пирэт'а, погибшего в начале данной повести; М'линг упоминался как всадник Южного Вейра в "Небесах Перна"; позднее перебрался в старый Южный Вейр; впоследствии - управляющий Посадочной Площадкой  
Марко Галлиани - один из первых всадников Перна; исчез в Промежутке, уходя от столкновения со скутером; дракон - бронзовый Дулут'  
Менолли - мастер цеха арфистов, за долгую жизнь сочинившая тысячи различных песен и баллад; хозяйка девяти файров  
Морета - легендарная Госпожа Форт-Вейра, пропавшая в Промежутке, когда прыгала сквозь время, доставляя вакцину от распространившейся по Перну болезни, названной позднее Великим Мором; дракон - золотая Орлит'а  
Н'бил, он же Нобил - всадник синего дракона Аролит'а, погибшего в начале данной повести; Н'бил упоминался как всадник Южного Вейра в "Небесах Перна"; позднее перебрался в старый Южный Вейр; впоследствии - управляющий Посадочной Площадкой  
Н'линг, также Наллинг - молодой парень, племянник Маллинга, потерявший новорождённого дракона по имени Горт'; ему был дан второй шанс на Запечатление (см. Эпилог)  
Нилла - молодая всадница Бенден-Вейра, ставшая его Госпожой; дракон - золотая Акрит'а  
Пасилинг - отец Наллинга, брат Маллинга; мастер цеха кузнецов, впоследствии ставший мастером цеха звездочётов  
Перселлан - бывший целитель Монако-Вейра, ныне перебравшийся в старый Южный Вейр; также целитель дельфинов  
Пинна - подмастерье цеха целителей; была назначена цеховым мастером в Южный холд, но сбежала оттуда из-за жестокого отношения лорда Безика; стала целительницей старого Южного Вейра  
Пол Бенден - адмирал, ветеран космических войн, отправившийся на Перн, чтобы отдохнуть от военных действий. Этому не суждено было случиться: через восемь лет (Оборотов), когда начались первые Падения Нитей, Полу снова пришлось принять на себя командование  
Пьенат - внук Пьемура, арфиста; гонец в старом Южном Вейре, впоследствии - всадник П'нат  
Ридис - основатель цеха дельфинеров и Дельфиньего холда, что лежит чуть западнее от Райской реки  
С'дра, она же Седра - всадница зелёной Калинат'ы; упоминалась в "Небесах Перна" как всадница Южного Вейра, однако позже стала всадницей Монако; после потери дракона стала заниматься генетикой и смогла расшифровать некоторые древние записи Китти Пинг  
Саллах Телгар - пилот первопоселенцев Перна, героически погибшая на "Йокогаме", будучи заложницей Аврил Битры. В честь Саллах Телграр впоследствии назвали один из Великих холдов Севера  
Талина - старшая госпожа Бендена, сменившая Лессу; из-за болезней, настигших всадницу в старости, была вынуждена уйти в Промежуток вместе с королевой  
Тиллек - как правило, самая мудрая из самок дельфинов, к которой все стаи относятся с почтением и уважением. Названа дельфинами так в честь Джима Тиллека, первопоселенца  
Торик - бывший лорд Южного холда, чьи владения больше любого Северного холда; однако этого показалось мало, и лорд вместе с сыном предпринимал безуспешные попытки расширить владения  
Ф'лар - бывший Предводитель Бенден-Вейра, бронзовый всадник, добившийся цели - избавить Перн от атак Нитей; также после окончания Прохождения отправился в Хонсю вместе с Лессой; дракон - бронзовый Мнемент'  
Ф'лессан - сын Лессы и Ф'лара, основатель вейр-холда Хонсю  
Ф'нор - сводный брат Ф'лара, некогда предпринявший отчаянную попытку достигнуть Алой Звезды - но попавший в обжигающие вихри над ней, едва не уничтожившие его дракона, коричневого Кант'а. Из последних сил Кант' прыгнул в Бенден-Вейр - и начал падать, обессилев. Драконы соорудили в воздухе своеобразную лестницу, по которой Кант' мягко скатился вниз. Ф'нор и его супруга Брекка, некогда потерявшая золотую королеву, также поселились в Хонсю  
Фенол - сын Денола, ныне полноправный холдер и владелец острова Йерне  
Фэкс - в конце второго длинного Интервала мятежный лорд, подчинивший себе территорию Плоскогорья и захвативший власть в семи холдах; погиб от руки Ф'лара в поединке  
Цезарь Галлиани - отец Марко Галлиани, фермер, основавший поселение Рим неподалёку от Райской реки, где также проживали фермеры, вместе с семьёй Галлиани предъявившие права на эти земли. Впоследствии жители Рима и Райской реки были эвакуированы на север  
Эмили Болл - губернатор первопоселенцев, руководившая Посадочной площадкой, в честь неё был назван холд Южный Болл  
Энн (Энн Маккефри) - легендарная сказительница Перна, автор нескольких книг о мире Перна  
Энни - самка дельфинов, избранная Тиллек во времена Мореты 

 

Книги о Перне

Примерная хронология Перна

Основные события книг

За 190 лет до основания Перна - группа разведки и оценки обнаруживает в системе Ракбата землеподобную планету, исследует её и классифицирует как P.E.R.N. - землеподобная планета, ресурсы незначительны. Времени исследовать шлейф, тянувшийся за странной приблудной планетой с неправильной орбитой, у экспедиции не было ("Отчет об исследовании: P.E.R.N.")  
Основание Перна, высадка колонистов  
8 год после Высадки - первое Падение Нитей. Изначально Падения отражались с помощью файров и пока ещё работающих скутеров, позднее генетиком Китти Пинг были выведены драконы ("Заря драконов")  
9 год после основания Перна - команда Джима Тиллека эвакуирует людей на Северный континент, более защищённый от Падения Нитей. Извергается вулкан вблизи Посадочной площадки ("Колокол дельфинов")  
19 год (Оборот) - основание второго (Болл) и третьего холда на Северном континенте - Руат (Руата). Всадники переселяются из холда в первый Вейр ("Брод Рэда Ханрахана")  
28 Оборот - основаны ещё несколько Вейров, призванных защитить расселяющихся по Северу людей ("Второй Вейр")  
События книги "Кровь драконов", приходящиеся как на конец Первого, так и на начало Второго Прохождения*  
58 Оборот - спасательная команда эвакуирует население Хонсю, не подозревая, что все остальное население Перна выжило в северных пещерах ("Спасательная экспедиция")  
257 Оборот (начало Второго Прохождения) - основан цех арфистов, заселены все основные северные холды ("Глаз дракона")  
Около 360 Оборота - события рассказа "Ever the Twain" ("Неразлучная пара")*  
Примерно 450-500 Обороты - события книг "Драконий родич" и "Драконье пламя"*  
Конец Шестого Прохождения - Великий Мор, едва не унёсший жизни всех перинитов. Вейры организуют доставку сделанной целителями вакцины во все холды, в результате чего Госпожа Форт-Вейра Морета исчезает в Промежутке ("Морета - повелительница драконов", "История Нерилки", "По ту сторону Промежутка")  
Конец Восьмого, Длинного Интервала (около 2500) - Ф`лар в Поисках новой Госпожи последнего оставшегося Вейра (остальные пять бесследно исчезли четыреста Оборотов назад) отправляется в захваченный Фэксом Руат, где оставшаяся в живых наследница рода подталкивает мужчин к поединку. Фэкс погибает, а девушка (Лесса) становится избранницей и - позднее - Госпожой Вейра. Цех арфистов возобновляет свою деятельность и становится самым влиятельным цехом ("Мастер-арфист")  
Начало Девятого, и Последнего Прохождения (2508) - Лесса приводит из прошлого подмогу в лице пяти исчезнувших Вейров и вместе они отражают первые Падения Нитей ("Полёт дракона")  
2510-2515 Обороты - среди всадников возникает раскол: несогласные с политикой Бенден-Вейра Древние всадники пытаются вернуть былую власть над холдами. Вскоре Древних изгоняют на Южный континент, который всё больше притягивает взгляды лордов и всадников. В цехе арфистов появляются новые мастера и подмастерья, поддерживающие всадников, в их числе и Менолли, автор множества песен. Арфисты начинают собственные исследования Южного Континента. ("Странствия дракона", "Скороходы Перна", "Песнь Перна", "Певица Перна", "Барабаны Перна")  
2516-2518 Обороты - на Перне появляются Отщепенцы, занимающиеся грабежами и разбоем, в результате его лорды вынуждены внести первые поправки в Хартию, и ссылать провинившихся на Восточные острова. Сын Лессы и Ф'лара Ф'лессан становится полноправным всадником ("Отщепенцы Перна", рассказы "Запечатление", "Маленький дракончик", "Девушка, которая слышала драконов")  
2519-2520 - Древние похищают золотое яйцо Рамот'ы, королевы Лессы. Юный лорд Руата Джексом с помощью своего белого дракона Рут'а, прекрасно ориентирующегося во времени, делает первый для себя межвременной прыжок и обнаруживает в прошлом Древних, скрывшихся вместе с яйцом. После возвращения золотого яйца Джексом, арфисты и всадники начинают активные исследования Южного континента, в результате обнаруживают Посадочную площадку и вскоре откапывают ИГИПСа ("Белый дракон", "Отщепенцы Перна")  
2521-2524 - суперкомпьютер Игипс разрабытывает четырёхлетний план подготовки всадников к главному заданию - сдвинуть Алую Звезду с орбиты так, чтобы она больше никогда не приближалась к Перну и не сбрасывала Нити. Параллельно Игипс разрабатывает ещё один проект - своеобразный вирус, который со временем уничтожит зародыши Нитей в облаке Оорта. Оба плана Игипса удаются, и в результате суперкомпьютер отключается. Из-за действий появившихся на Перне Очистителей - людей, несогласных с внедрением новых технологий - мастер-арфист Робинтон вынужден передать полномочия помощнику Сибеллу. Робинтон всё чаще страдает от болезней сердца, а когда его похищают, он чуть не умирает. После спасения мастера-арфиста он ещё долго не может прийти в себя, и когда задуманное Игипсом удалось, Робинтон наносит последний визит искусственному интеллекту. Оба исполнили своё предназначение; Игипс отключается, а мастер-арфист уходит из жизни прямо в комнате, где располагается суперкомпьютер ("Все Вейры Перна")  
2525-2527 - восстанавливается контакт с дельфинами Перна, юный Ридис основывает цех дельфинеров ("Дельфины Перна")  
2538 - обнаружена новая способность драконов - телекинез. На Перн падает огромная комета, приводя к довольно серьёзным последствиям. Восстановив холды, разрушенные волнами цунами, которые возникли от падения кометы в море, всадники изучают новую способность драконов, а также начинают следить за звёздным небом. Ф'лессан и старый звёздных дел мастер Вансор основывают цех звездочётов ("Небеса Перна")  
2557 - конец последнего Прохождения Алой Звезды, большой праздник во всех холдах, цехах и Вейрах  
2568 - события данной повести 

*с произведениями, помеченными звёздочкой, автор ещё не успел ознакомиться 

 

О глаголе "запечатлить"  
Без сомнения, в русском языке нет такого глагола. Однако для церемонии Запечатления плохо подходит глагол "запечатлеть" - в основном значении отразить для истории, зачастую - нарисовать или сфотографировать. Запечатлить же значит проникнуть сознанием в сознание, суметь стать другом на всю жизнь для иного существа, в данной повести - дракона; вступить в симбиоз. Слово же "впечатлить" также не подходит по смыслу, т.к. основное его значение - оставить впечатление, но это не постоянная связь, как при Запечатлении.


End file.
